7 Keanehan Sekolah Konoha High School
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Ini saatnya untuk menetukan pilihan. Pilih sengsara di dunia atau damai di surga dengan menggunakan kendaraan paling modern di sana. Last Chapter Up date chap 13/ little yaoi tapi gak terlalu di bahas
1. 7 keanehan sekolah Konoha High School

Nih cerita mah gak terlalu serem sih...

Kan namanya cerita hantu jejadian aneh. Pokoknya ni cerita gak jelas deh.

7 KEANEHAN SEKOLAH KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

_Konon katanya Konoha High School memiliki sedikit perbedaan keanehan sekolah dari sekolah lain._

_Di sekolah yang memiliki 3 lantai 1 ruang guru, 1 ruang kepala sekolah, 1 ruang UKS, 1 gedung olah raga, 1 gudang olah raga, 1 perpustakaan, 2 ruang kesenian (ruang musik, lukis)1 perpustakaan, 3 lab (Kimia, Fisika, Biology) 15 ruang kelas (kls X 5, Kls XI 5, Kls XII 5)_

_Dan 7 keanehan sekolah tersebut adalah_

**Pintu gerbang yang seharusnya terkunci bisa terbuka dan menutup sendiri pada malam hari di sertai suara besi berkawat padahal kondisi besi gerbang amat baik.**

**Lorong sekolah lantai 1 terkadang terdapat ceceran kelopak bunga merah dan darah segar disertai wangi bunga yang menyengat.**

**Ruang perpustakaan sering terdengan geseran meja, lembaran buku terbuka, lemari bergetar, dan kadang buku jatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas**

**Ruang seni musik, sering terdengar bunyi seruling padahal tidak ada orang di sana.**

**Ruang seni lukis, bila masuk di saat kau melihat lukisan yang pertama dan melihat yang kedua kalinya pasti akan berbeda. Ataupun lukisan itu akan menampakan lukisan wajah seseorang yang pucat.**

**Lab Biology, di lab ini tidak dipelihara ular, tapi kau akan menengar suara itu dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhmu tidak akan bisa bergerak seperti terlilit ular.**

**Seorang pria yang dapat menyamar menjadi siapa saja, temanmu atau siapapun di lantai 3. Berhati-hatilah bila mengikutinya, bisa-bisa kau berkahir dengan ketakutan bila melihat wajahnya.**

_Itulah 7 keanehan sekolah Konoha High School_

Awalnya aku tidak percaya tentang 7 keanehan sekolah...

Tapi setelah merasakannya sendiri aku bisa dibilang percaya tentang hal itu. Dan juga aku baru tahu bahwa sekolah ini mempunyai rekor murid dan guru yang meninggal terbanyak di antara sekolah yang lain.

Tapi yang membuatku bingung ada saja orang tua murid yang menyekolakan anaknya di sini. Padahal sekolah elit saja bukan walaupun fasilitasnya cukup mencukupi...

Dan aku juga menyesal berada di sekolah ini...

"Sensei! Sensei! Awas...!" Teriak seorang anak kecil. Dan semuanya menjadi terang sekali... kemudian gelap...

Sepertinya sekolah ini punya pengumuman yang baru...

TURUT BERDUKA CITA

**Telat wafat :**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Status : Guru fisika tukang telat**

**Kelahiran Konoha 15 September 1981 – 10 Januari 2010**

**Di makamkan :**

**Hari : Minggu, 12 Januari 2010-12-20**

**Waktu : 10.00 WNA (Waktu Negara Api)**

**Penyebab kematian :**

**Di tabrak mobil saat menyebrang jalan depan sekolah.**

**~oooo~**

Susana ruang kelas X-1 sedang ribut oleh isak tangis para murid. Guru tersanyang mereka telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya dari hadapan mereka. Tapi ada juga yang tidak nangis karena gengsi dan juga ada yang teriak-teriak gak jelas.

Guru Gai, guru olah raga masuk ke dalam kelas itu sambil membawa sapu tangan dan kotak tissue yang ia letakan di atas meja guru tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan nangis lagi... Kalau kalian nangis... Aku juga jadi nangis... HUAAAA!" Kata Gai yang mulai mengeluarkan air mancur.

"Wah gawat Gai-sensei nangis!" Teriak Tenten panik.

"Cepet naik ke atas meja!" Teriak Naruto udah naik ke atas meja.

"Buat apa!" Kata Sakura yang juga panik.

"Kan biasanya banjir..." Jawab Naruto.

"Gai-sensei cup... cup... kita udah berhenti nangis kok" Kata Neji berusaha menenangkan Gai.

"Kalian tega!" Teriak Gai.

"Loh Kenapa?" Tanya semuanya kompak.

"Masa Kakashi-sensei mati kalian gak nangis..." Kata Gai mengelap air matanya.

"KAN TADI UDAH!" Teriak semuanya berbarengan.

"Ya sudah. Ini ada kotak tissue..." Kata Gai.

"Kita gak butuh tissue kok..." Jawab Kiba.

"Bukan itu... kalian harus..." Kata Gai lagi.

"Kita gak punya uang buat nyumbang" Jawab Ino.

"BUKAN! KALIAN TULIS KUTIPAN TENTANG KAKASHI ITU. MAU APA AJA TULIS DI KERTAS LALU MASUKAN KE DALAM SINI BUAT DI BAKAR AGAR PESAN KALIAN SAMPAI KE KAKASHI DI SANA MENGERTI!" Teriak Gai frustasi.

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi!" Teriak semuanya lagi. Gai sudah sweetdrop.

"Sekarang aku ngerti perasaan Kakashi ngajar di kelas ini. Nyusain banget" Kata Gai dalam hati. Beberapa menit kemudian emua kertas sudah di kumpulkan.

"Baiklah sekarang ku bawa ke ruang guru untuk diliat sebentar ya..." Kata Gai keluar kelas. Di jalan Gai bergumam.

"Dasar Kakashi, cepet banget dia wafatnya, padahal aku masih ada 100 pertarungan dengan dia lagi. Payah banget sih jadi guru" Kata Gai berbicara sendiri kemudian membuka pintu ruang guru.

" Ini dari anak kelas X-1" Kata Gai menyerahkan kotak itu.

"Baiklah Gai bacakan beberapa" Perintah Tsunade, kepala sekolah yang namanya menjadi singkatan guru-guru dan murid murid (Tsunade, TSUsu NA geDE)

_**Naruto**_

_Sensei! Kenapa udah wafat sih. Aku kan belom lihat wajah sensei kayak apa. Bener gak bibirnya douer, giginya tonggos?_

_**Sakura**_

_Huhu sensei pergi untuk selama-lamanya, aku juga mau lihat wajah sensei kayak apa._

_**Shikamaru**_

_Mendokusei... gak bisa tidur lagi kan saat mulai pelajaran._

_**Kiba**_

_Sensei kenapa pergi! Sia sia donk PR yang di kasih sensei super sulit sampai aku harus begadang tengah malam harus terbuang percuma!_

_**Shino**_

_Sensei jangan telat masuk sorga ya_

Itulah beberapa kutipan dari murid. Semuanya menyesal karena guru tercintanya pergi dari dunia manusia.

**12 TENGAH MALAM**

Angin dingin semilir memasuki lapangan sekolah yang dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Bunyi daun-daun bergemerasakan, bahkan mulai terdengar sura kawat yang berderik dai arah pagar tapi pagar itu tidak bergrak sama sekali.

Tunggu ada seseorang... ada seseorang di luar sana ia berdiri menatap bangunan itu. Tubuhnya pucat transparan... dan terdapat sedikit bercak merah di pakaiannya. Bahkan angin malampun dapat terlihat menembus mahluk itu.

_Inilah kenapa aku menyesal berada di sekolah ini..._

Ucapnya lirih tapi...

"Yang benar saja... masa aku yang **seharusnya **sudah berjalan ke gerbang surga harus berkahir dengan terperangkap di sekolah ini!" Teriak mahluk itu. Mahluk itu adalah Hatake Kakashi yang baru wafat harus terperangkap di sekolah ini karena suatu alasan. Kakashi mengehela napas berat walau ia sesungguhnya sudah tidak bernapas lagi.

"Lebih baik aku coba masuk aja" Kata Kakashi menembus pagar besi itu dan mulai berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Katanya di sini ada bercak darah, kelopak bunga dan harum bunga. Tapi tidak ada. Apa 7 keanehan sekolah itu bohong ya?" Gumam Kakashi berbicara sendiri.

"Itu ada anak baru..." Kakashi yang mendengar suara di belakangnya langsung menoleh dengan perasaan takut. Di tolehnya ke belakang dan terdapat wanita bermata merah, pakaiannya juga serba merah.

"Hai!" Sapa hantu wanita itu lagi.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Kakashi ketakutan lalu lari tak tentu arah meninggalkan hantu wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa lari?" Gumam hantu wanita itu.

"WAAAAAA... WAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kakashi berlarian kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan dan bersandar pada dinding karena ketakutan.

"Tadi... tadi itu apa?" Tanya Kakashi dalam hati.

"Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Kurenai" Jawab seseorang di damping Kakashi. Kakashi berusaha menengok ke arah siapa yang menjawab pertanyaannya dan ia melihat gadis tanpa pupil mata berdiri dengan wajah yang pucat. Tanpa basa-basi Kakashi langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tu... tunggu dulu!" Teriak gadis itu.

"Ada apa ini... tadi itu mereka itu hantu kan!" Kata Kakashi sambil setengah menangis dan berlari tak tentu arah.

"Aku tahu aku sudah mati tapi kenapa orang mati sepertiku harus dihantui!" Teriak Kakashi lagi kemudian sebuah benda basah lembat membelit badan Kakashi. Kakashi mencoba meronta.

"Akhirnya tertangkap!" Kata Orang di belakang Kakashi. Kakashi tidak bisa menoleh dan terus berontak. Kemudian di hadapannya terlihat pemuda berwajah pucat sambil terseyum.

"Kau anak baru di sini ya?" Tanyanya ramah.

"HUAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kakashi lagi kemudian tergeletak lemas tak berdaya alias pingsan.

"Loh loh kok pingsan?" Tanya pemuda tersebut kemudian datanglah lelaki dewasa yang tak terlihat wajahnya karena tertutup bayangan.

"Biar saja nanti juga bangun" Kata lelaki itu.

"Kalau dia seperti itu aku yakin dia pantas... Khukhukhukhu..." Katanya lagi dengan tawa menyeramkan. Matanya belo besar, bayangan wajahnya membuatnya tambah menyeramkan dan juga seyumanya itu.

**TBC**

**Humor? Kurang?**

**Horror? Kurang?**

**Serba kurang? Enak aja!**

**Review! Please...**


	2. Hantu Hantu Aneh

Humor yang kali ini aku bingung karena aku sedang stress...

Ah sebel sebel sebel!

Ya udh baca aja deh. Sorry ya kalo gak terlalu lucu!

Atau serem

Ralat dikit di chap pertama judulnya 7 keanehan sekolah Konoha High School beda ama yang di tulis. Karena itu gomenasai mina...

CHAPTER II

HANTU-HANTU ANEH

Mata Kakashi perlahan terbuka walau masih remang-remang. Di tempat dia berada sangat lembab, bau, kotor, berdebu, dll yang pasti gak enak banget. Akhirnya Kakashi tersadar sepenuhnya tapi yang ia lihat adalah ruangan kelas tapi...

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya mahluk pria sambil meminum cangkir teh hangat. Kakashi hanya bingung melihat pria itu.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Tanya Kakashi dalam hatinya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kakashi merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, karena penasaran Kakashi melihat apa yang ada dan ternyata sesuat berwarna pink dan ujungnya gerak gerak gak jelas kayak ikan gak di dalam air.

"Woi! Oro lu curang! Kan lu gk boleh jalan ke sana" Teriak seseorang di belakang Kakashi. Kakashi yang mulai ketakutan menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata ada 2 mahluk. Satu laki-lakirambut panjang kayak kunti***** (Sorry kun gk bermaksud ngejek) tapi lidahnya terjulur keluar lagi tiduran ala tuan putri di atas meja. Yang satu duduk bersilang kaki, kulitnya pucat hitam, rambutnya ada tobi yang ada selang-selangnya. Tapi yang membuat Kakashi bingung adalah benda di tengah-tengahnya. Papan Catur!

"Ah bodo! Kuda kan jalannya 'L' jadi boleh donk!" Jawab Oro dengan lidah yang masih panjang.

"Iya! Tapi itu udah kelewatan kotaknya bodoh!" Teriak mahluk betina itu.

"Terserah Aq kuda-kuda Aq juga!" Kata Oro gak mau kalah.

"Itu emang kudamu! Orochimaru-san... Tapi liat donk kotaknya udah gak ada!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Ah itu sih gampang!" Kata Oro mengambil spidol item ama crayon putih yang ada di sampingnya lalu mulai menggambar.

"Jadi deh! Itu kotak item, itu kotak putih! Boleh jalan kan?" Kata Oro sok ngegambar kotak item ama putih di samping papan catur berjumlah 6 buah.

"Apa-apaan itu! Bisa gak sih maen catur yang bener!" Teriaknya lagi yang membuat Kakashi tambah merinding. Kemudian terdengar suara wanita di samping kanan Kakashi. Ternyata hantu wanita merah tadi dan hantu gadis tak berpupil tadi.

"Hari ini kata majalah ini benda keberuntunganku adalah bunga warna merah," Kata Kurenai hantu merah itu.

" Ka... kalau... a... aku... iii...iitu... ka...kaaa... kalung pe...perak..." Katanya gagap. Ternyata mereka sedang membaca majalah **Horor**scop bulanan pesanan mereka dari ghost post. Lalu mereka tertawa lantang terbahak-bahak.

"Oro! Kembalikan sapidolku! Aku mau gambar lagi!" Teriak seseorang di depan Kakashi. Kakashi sontak langsung menatap depannya yang tidak ada orangnya. Lalu perlahan muncul pemuda berkulit puncak sambil megang kuas dengan ujungnya cairan merah.

"Eh udah sadar. Lihat...!" Katanya memberikan cermin tapi Kakashi tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Oh maaf, belom saya mantera," Katanya lagi kemudian melihat ke arah cermin kemudian

_Puih..._

Dia meludah ke cermin itu tapi yang keluar cairan berwarna putih seperti nanah lalu di gosoknya mengunakan tangannya sendiri (Pernah liat ludahnya setan gak?)

"Nah sekarang bisa lihat kan?" Tanyanya lagi mengarahkan cermin ituke wajah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung sontak teriak kayak kun**** (Gak maksung ngejek lagi). Yang bener aja wajah Kakashi dilukis, ada bibir merah delima douer di maskernya, Ada bulu mata panjang marnah hitam di matanya, ada kumis kucing di pipinya udah gitu di jidadnya ditulis. '_MOST ANAK BARU' _(Tau kegiatan most sewaktu baru masuk SMPkan?)

"Oi Sai! Sudah cukup! Sekarang dia sudah sadar!" Kata mahluk yang meminum teh tadi.

"Baiklah..." Katanya menjauh. Semua pekerjaanpun sudah dihentikan oleh hantu yang lain dan melihat ke arah Kakashi semuanya.

" Akhirnya..." Kata Kurenai menahan diri kemudian...

"Akhirnya ada juga yang mau datang!" Kata Kurenai memeluk Kakashi, mungkin kita bisa terjemahkan mengcekik. Dan setelah 10 detik/sekon (sama aja) berhenti.

"Hehehe... setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya kita menjadi lengkap juga" Kata pemuda yang melukis wajah Kakashi tadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Kakashi dalam hati bingung dengan perlakuan mereka.

"Kau pasti tidak mengerti bukan. Kau apsti datang karena melihat selembara ini bukan!" Kata hantu pria peminum teh tadi

**LOWONGAN KERJA HANTU**

**Dicari :**

**Hantu : pria/wanita**

**Umur : baru meninggal / sudah lama**

**Karakterristik :**

**- Berwajah menyeramkan**

**- Bekas guru/murid sekolah saat masih hidup**

**- Punya intelegen tersendiri**

**Berkerja sebagai salah satu dari 7 keanehan sekolah Konoha High School. Untuk informasi silahkan datang lasung ke tempat di JL. Api Padam blok Apiapi No 41. Bersedia berkerja tanpa gaji.**

***PS : Bersedia di kerjain, di siksa, di suruh-suruh sama senior.**

Kakashi hanya cengo ngeliat kertas putih itu. Hanya saja yang membuat Kakashi merinding adalah PS di bawahnya itu. Lelaki itu menarik kembali kertas itu dan semuanya terseyum gaje sekaligus licik.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda berwajah pucat itu.

"Kalau tidak aku tidak akan menyuruh Orochimaru melepaskan lidahnya," Kata lelaki peminum teh tadi. Kakashi yang mendengarnya sontak menoleh ke arah benda aneh itu. Kemudian ia mulai mneronta tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda pucat itu.

"Mhmhmh" Jawab Kakashi.

"Tidak mau berkerja?" Tanya Lelaki peminum teh. Kakashi menggeleng.

"Mau pipis?" Tanya Kurenai. Kakashi tetap menggeleng.

"Ma... ma... mau..." Belum selesai si hantu gagap ngomong Kakashi sudah menggeleng duluan.

"Hah! Kau mau bugil!" Teriak hant wanita yang tadi berantem ama Oro.

"Aku tau kau mau berkenalankan. Namaku Sai. Mantan murid di sekolah ini, terbaik di mata pelajaran melukis, meninggal karena bunuh diri. Salam kenal" Kata Sai. Kakashi tetap menggeleng.

"Mungkin maskernya harus dibuka biar jelas" Usul Kurenai lalu membuka masker Kakashi yang wajahnya pipinya sudah menggelembung yang membuat imut lukisan kumis kucing di pipinya. Tapi...

_Ouek..._

Kakashi muntah tepat di lidahnya Orochimaru. Muntahnya yang kayak ludahnya Sai Cuma lebih banyak gitu. Jadilah lidah Oro harus mencicipi muntahhan itu. Semua mahluk sudah mundur karena jijik.

"APA-APAAN KAU! KAU PIKIR GW AKANAME APA! JILATIN MUNTAHMU! DASAR HANTU JOROK. UDAH GITU RASANYA... ASIN GIMANA GITU!" Kata Oro kesel sambil loncat-loncat dan bergonyang gelombang.

_IKLAN..._

_Sekilas Info_

Lelaki peminum teh jadi pembawa acara.

"Akaname adalah youkai/hantu Jepang yang memliki lidah panjang terjulur dan menjilati kotoran-kotoran. Katanya ia lebih banya mendiami toilet yang kotor. Bentuknyapun cukup menyeramkan" Katanya sambil menunjuk gambar Akaname bergaya ala pembawa acara Talkshow.

PS : Bagi yang pernah menonton Gegege No Kitaro pasti tahu wujudnya. Karena Akamento cukup sering muncul di beberapa Episode.

"Sekian dan terima kasih" Katanya lagi kelupaaan.

Karena iklan tadi cukup memakan waktu sekarang kita berlaih ke Orochimaru yang meratapi lidahnya yang panjang dan ternoda itu.

"Rasanya tidak enak... huhuhu" Katanya sambil nangis. Beralih ke Kakashi.

"Jadi namamu siapa?" Tanya hantu peminum teh.

"Ha... Hatake Ka... Kashi" Jawab Kakashi terbata-bata.

"Namaku Yamato. Aku adalah keanehan ke 7. Mantan guru matematika tahun 2004," Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Yuhi Kurenai keanehan ke-2. Salam kenal Kakashi-chan. Aku guru bahasa," Katanya.

"Na... namaku... Hy.. hyuga... Hi..hina..ta. Mu...mu...murid... ke... kelas... du... dua... Ke... kea... neha... ke... 3" Kata si hantu gagap.

"Aku Tayuya. Murid musik, pemain seruling. Keanehan ke 4. Sementara yang menangis di sana sambil mengelus lidahnya itu Orochimaru tapi lebih gampang dipanggil Oro saja. Keanehan ke 6" Jelasnya dengan jelas sambil berkacak pingang. Kita lihat Oro.

"Lidahkuuuuu... HUHUHUHU!" Orochimaru menangis tambah kenceng dengan air mata mulai banjir. Kakashi hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan bersalah dan memakai maskernya kembali karena tadi lupa.

"Aku... Aku... hiks.. hiks... kenapa harus ke tempat aneh seperti ini!" Teriak Kakashi sambil menangis dalam hatinya. Tapi nangis beneran di dunia nyata.

"CEPAT KELUAR RUANGAN INI AKAN BANJIR!" Teriak Yamato dan semuanya segera berlari keluar. Dan air mancur meluncur dari ruang kelas lantai 3. Lidahnya Oro langsung bersih deh!

**TBC**

**Cerita aneh nih beneran...**

**Bye Bye semua author soalnya mau pergi liburan di Surabaya YEY!**

**Reviewya... Author ngetiknya soalnya tengah malam di temenin sama kun***(Gak ngejek)**

**Review!**


	3. Takut Hantu? Hantu Takut?

**SAYA PERINGATKAN! CHAP INI GAK LUCU**

**ATAU SEREM!**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**Sesuai permintaan reviewer yang meminta sasuke dan naruto kali ini akan aku adakan. Walau Cuma dikit...**

CHAPTER III

TAKUT HANTU? HANTU TAKUT?

08.00 WNA

Suasana kelas X-1...

Semua murid terkapar tewas di dalam kelas yang sangat panas itu walau hanya ada satu murid yang bertahan. Suasana kelas itu layaknya gunung berapi berlava panas! Karena ada seorang guru dan murid yang membakar dirinya sendiri dan yang lain tidak mempedulikannya. Kejam sekali mereka melihat guru dan temannya itu. Pingin mereka menyusul Kakashi mungkin.

"HEI KALIAN KENAPA HAYA TIDURAN SAJA! INI SOAL MUDAH BUKAN! KALIAN HARUS SEMANGAT! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! HUAAHUAHUAHUAHAHUHUAH!~~~~ OHOK! OHOK!" Kata guru yang mengajar di depan kelas.

"BENAR KAWAN-KAWAN JANGAN PADA TIDURAN SAJA LIHAT PUNYAKU SUDAH SELESAI! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! HIIIIHIHIHIHIIIIIHIHIH... HACHI!" Kata murid terbakar itu. Lalu kertas yang ia pegang telah menjadi abu, kursi yang ia duduki telah menjadi arang, meja yang adapun jadi panggangan sate.

"Sate! Sate darah muda, 10.000 satu piring! Siapa yang mau beli" Kata pak kumis. Lalu bocah terbakar itu mendatangi yang namanya Rock Lee mendatangi Sasuke yang setengah terkapar dan menyentuh pundaknya karena Sasuke tampaknya tidak sadar.

"Sasuke ayo bangun kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmukan" Katanya pelan namun masih membara. Alhasil Sasuke tersadar namun...

"PANASSS!" Teriak Sasuke lari muter-muter karena tubuhnya terbakar, berlari ke depan, ke belakang, muter di tempat sambi mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalo Sasuke-kun terbakar aku juga ikut~" Rengek Sakura lalu menyentuh Sasuke dan Sasuke terpaksa menyeret Sakura walau tidak sadar dan Sakura hanya memegang tangan Sasuke dan ikut terbakar.

"Sakura jangan curang! Aku ikut!" Kata Ino yang memperbesar kebakaran. Semua orang di kelas panik tapi ada dua orang yang senang.

"HAHAHAH BAGUS KALIAN BERTIGA SEMANGAT DARAH MUDA! HAHAHAHAHA OHOK OHOK OHOK!" Kata Gai-sensei dan Lee dalam pelajarang fisika pengganti Kakashi.

"Cepat telpon zero zero seven(007) panggil james bond!" Kata Tenten. Semua cengok mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kiba tak percaya.

"Soalnya aku ngefens ama dia" Kata Tenten senang sambil membayangkan si james bond datang menggendongnya menyelamtkan dari api mematikan ini dan menikahinya and happy ever after. The end.

"JANGANNN! TENTEN KAU ITU MY SWEATHEART!" Teriak Neji marah. Tenten langsung sembunyi di belakang Kiba.

"Kiba-kun tolong aku~" Kata Tenten manja membuat tubuh Neji terbakar (ada lagi?)

"KIBAAA!" Teriak Neji. Kiba berlari di kejar Neji.

"Wah gak bener nih. Chouji telpon 911" Kata Naruto tapi chouji tidak menjawab.

"Chouji?" Panggil Naruto lagi dan melihat chouji.

"Enaknya makan Yakiniku. Jadi cepet mateng deh" Kata Chouji membakar daging Yakinikunya.

"Chouji..." Geram Naruto yang ditanggapi biasa saja oleh Chouji.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Chouji enteng.

"Bagi donk aku juga mau" Kata Naruto jongkok minta pada Chouji.

"Kalau begini terpakas hanya aku yang diandalkan..." Kata Shino dan menelphon 911.

"Halo... iya terjadi kebakaran masal di sini! Terima kasih" Kata Shino menutup teepohonnya lalu

NGIUNG NGIUNG NGIUNG

Datanglah pemadam kebakaran dengan rambu di kepalanya sambil bawa-bawa selang pangjang. Mereka bersiap untuk menyemprot api itu. Tapi kayaknya mereka salah nyetel airnya jadi kekencengan. Alhasil kelas X-1 yang berada di lantai 3 itu jebol dindingnya. Semua terbawa arus air terjun dan berakhir di rumah sakit...

12.00 WNA

_tik... tik... tik...tik..._

_Suara kapur... seseorang sedang menulis... tapi... siapa... tak ada siapapun di sana... ruangan kelas yang gelap dan hanya dihiasi cahaya terang bulan purnama... tik... tik.. tik... semakin jelas... suara semakin jelas... wujud yang tak terlihat... ngekkk... sekarang suara kursi dan meja yang bergerak... tak ada yang menggerakan... ada sesuatu! Tangan... tangan putih transparan yang bergerak... cahaya bulan kali ini sudah tidak membantu lagi... tidak ada seseorang... semakin jelas... semakin jelas... dia... dia..._

"Pada malam jumat keliwon, aku pulang lewat kuburan. Aku ketemu perempuan, duduk rileks di batu nisaaan..." Dan dia bernyanyi. Siapa lagi kalo bukan human new death (manusia baru mati) Si orang-orangan sawah! Hatake Kakashi sepertinya melampiaskan kekesalannya karena baru meninggal dengan menulis di papan layaknya guru saat ia maish hidup. Wajahnya pucat putih dan tak berespresi.

"Gai... kau tahu aku sudah mati. Orang bilang kalau sudah mati artinya masalah orang itu sudah selesai. Sepertinya kau banyak masalah bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja Gai... Karena kau tahu bahwa ketika kau menjadi manusia dan sainganku yang sekarang bukan. Dam aku sadar aku sudah mati tapi... KAU MENHANCURKAN RUANGAN KELAS YANG MENJADI TEMPAT BERNAUNGKU SAAT INI!" Kata Kakashi dengan menekanan. Tentu saja. Dinding yang cebol, perabotan setengah hangus, dan juga si penjual sate.

"Sate! Sate! Siapa mau beli!" Kata Pak Kumis sambil berkeliling ruangan tersebut lalu jatuh dari jebolan diding karena tidak kelihatan.

_IKLAN_

Yamato sebagi pembawa acara seperti biasa

"Berita terkini... Saat ini mayat Pak Kumis si penjual sate jadi-jadian sedang dimakamkan oleh keluarganya. Terdengan isak tangis dari seluruh keluarganya Pak Kumis terututama dari sang pihak istri yang terus menangis sambil bakar sate. Sekarang kita lihat Orochimaru di tempat kejadian. Orochimaru!" Panggil Yamato.

Berahli ke Orochimaru.

"Ya, permisa... pepe... mimi... sasasa... Permisa! Saat ini saya berada di tempat lokasi penguburan si Pak Kumis. Saya akan mempacari... eh salah... mewancari... bukan... mememe..." Kata Oro.

"Memawancarai bos" Kata si cameramen Sai.

"Ya itu dia. Baik saya akan memawancarai sang istri. (Mendekat ke istri) Bu... turut berduka citaya bu. Sabar saya yakin bapak milihnya masuk neraka" Kata Oro.

"Loh kok masuk neraka?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Iya soalnya kalau di sorga gak ada api yang panas buat bakar sate" Jelas Oro.

"Bu saya mau nanya... sebenarnya..." Sebelum Oro memawancarai si istri melihat Oro langsung histeris kayak kesambet. Yang lain juga sama aja sih.

"SETAAAAANNNNNNNN!" Teriak semuanya kabur dari makam sang Pak Kumis meninggalkan satenya.

"Yah malah pergi... Lumayan dapet sate. Sai monggo makan" Kata Orochimaru makan sate.

"Bagi donk" Kata Sai juga ikut makan. Lalu tiba-tiba pocongnya Pak Kumis bangkit dari kuburnya sendiri. Kumisnya yang tebel ternyata masih ada! Gak di cukur dulu pas mandiinnya?

"Hei~ kalau mau makan bayar dulu ente!" Katanya.

"Ah gak usah! Lu kan udah mati,gak butuh duit kale" Kata Oro sok betawi.

"Ente bilang apa! Mau saya santet kamu!" Katanya lagi dengan bahasa Madura. (Maaf aku gak bisa bahasa Madura)

"Tangan diiket mana bisa santet" Jawab Sai masih terus melahap satenya Pak Kumis.

"Lihat ini!" Kata Pak Kumis yang ternyata orang yang memasang kain... kain apa lupa namanya. Orang itu tidak kenceng iketnya jadinya yang terpasang bener di leher sampai kepalanya sisanya terbuka memperlihatkan badan Pak Kumis berserta kolornya.

"Kamu!" Kata Pak Kumis mencekik Orochimaru.

"Ouk... oek... kek... kek... kek" Kata Oro di cekek sama Pak Kumis.

"Kalau gak bisa bayar! Muntain! Muntain!" Teriak Pak Kumis terus mencekek Orochimaru.

"Sekian dari kami. Kembali ke cerita" Kata Sai masih makan sate.

"Hei bocah kau juga!" Teriak Pak Kumis.

_Sekian dan terima kasih_

Kembali ke alur cerita di mana Kakashi saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Tapi langkahnya di hadang oleh Yamato yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Kakashi hanya memasang expresi terkejut saja melihat Yamato yang ada di depannya.

"Ya... Yamato-san?" Panggil Kakashi terkejut.

"Hei kau pikir kau sudah diterima di sekolah ini?" Tanya Yamato datar.

"Em... sudah?" Jawab Kakashi.

"BELOOOOOMMMMMM!" Jawab Yamato menggema dan membuat Kakashi bermuncratan air liur Yamato. Ih jijik.

"Dengar ya kau harus menunjukan bahwa kau itu menyeramkan dan membuat para manusia itu takut! Kalau tidak..." Kata Yamato di beri jeda.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERADA DI SINI! SANA TIDUR DI JALANAN!" Kata Yamato yang membuat Kakashi ketakutan setengah mati. Bukanlah hal yang wajar hantu takut hantu.

"Ah tidak jadi itu terlalu kejam. Kau tunjukan saja wajahmu tanpa masker sudah cukup" Kata Yamato lagi sambil mengelus dagunya. Kakashi hanya cengo di tempat mendengar apa yang ia dengar.

"Dasar plinplan" Kata Kakashi kecil.

"APA?" Teriak Yamato yang mendengar sedikit. Kakashi langsung menggeleng kepalanya karena takut.

"Baiklah akan aku bantu. Kebeteluan di sini ada dua orang yang tinggal sebentar. Kuharap kau bisa menakuti mereka. Ayo aku tunjukan..." Kata Yamato ingin pergi tapi, beralik dan menggandeng tangan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya bisa ikut jalan saja.

"Walau dia keras... Tapi kupikir dia baik juga..." Ucap Kakashi dalam hati. "Tangannya juga... aneh...? perasaan apa ini?" Kata Kakashi lagi. Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Ternyata benar ada dua orang pemuda di sana. Yang satu berambut durian dan yang satu pantat ayam.

"Sasuke... kau yakin di sini?" Tanya pemuda durian itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto.

"Tentu saja... sekarang diam ya..." Kata Sasuke.

_IKLAN_

"Permisa saya kabarkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto selamat dari kebakaran yang terjadi. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sekolah. Sekian dan terima kasih" Kata Yamato.

"Hei sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kau sendiri..." Kata Yamato dengan seyum yang dipaksa.

"Baiklah kembali ke cerita" Kata Yamato

_END OF IKLAN_

"Bagaimana kudengar mereka muridmukan? Sudah takuti saja mereka semampumu. Kalau kau bisa membuat salah satu dari mereka takut kau tak perlu menunjukan wajahmukan" Kata Yamato.

"Bye bye~" Kata Yamato kemudian menghilang entah ke mana. Kakashi kemudian melihat kearah mereka yang sedang melakukan hal 'itu' di bawah pohon itu. (Karena ini bukan Sasunaru dan rated M. Jadi sorry tidak dijelaskan).

"Baiklah... akan aku mulai" Kata Kakashi mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya. Lalu udara di sekitar itu sedikit berkabut dan menjadi dingin. Bulu kuduk Naruto sudah berdiri. Namun tidak untuk Sasuke yang terus melanjutkan hal 'itu' pada Naruto.

"Sa... sasuke... udah yuk aku takut. Di tempat lain aja ya" Pinta Naruto.

"Tidak punyaku sudah nanggung nih" Jawab Sasuke melanjutkannya.

"Sa.. Sasuke... aku..." Seketika wajah Naruto memucat karena ada sesosok bayangan di belakang Sasuke. Sosok itu transapan. Terlihat sekali dengan jelas wajahnya yang berdarah dan sorot matanya yang kosong dan mengerikan. Naruto sudah hampir berteriak tapi mulutnya di tahan oleh mulut Sasuke. Lagi pula.. jadinya Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan mereka tambah mesra. Kakashi hanya bisa bengong melihat mereka yang bukan takut tapi malah mesranya bukan maen...

"Sasuke... aku... aku..." Kata Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ada apa Naruto? Tenang saja... aku di sini" Jawab Sasuke.

"Ada hantu di belakangmu Sasuke" Jawab Naruto masih ketakutan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu... peluklah aku lebih erat karena aku akan menjagamu..." Kata Sasuke lalu menoleh kebelakang dan memberikan death glear pada hantu yang berani memunculkan diri saat ia melakukan 'itu' pada Naruto. Hantu yang melihat itu seperti melihat tulisan.

_KALAU KAU TIDAK PERGI... AKAN KU BUAT TIDURMY LEBIH TIDAK NYENYAK_

Karena takut Kakashipun pergi.

Dengan menyesal ia menemuia Yamato yang berdiri di samping pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan berat hati Kakashi berusaha memanggil hantu itu.

"Yamato-san... maaf aku..." belum selesai Kakashi memberi penjelasan...

"Aku tahu kau gagal bukan? Tenang saja masih ada satu" Tunjuk Yamato ke arah dalam ruangan itu. Rupanya Tsunade yang merupakan kepala sekolah masih berada di dalam kantornya. Bukan berkerja tapi minum sake. Kebiasaan buruk.

"Kali ini kau harus berhasil..." Kata Yamato.

"Akan aku usahakan..." Jawab Kakashi mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan...

"_Tsunadeeee" Panggil Kakashi..._

**TBC**

Selesai juga butuh waktu 2 har

Review ya!


	4. SMACK DOWN

MAAPYAAA LAMA DI UPDATE!

AKU JUGA LAGI SIBUK SOALNYA...

DI BACA YA TAPI KAYAKNYA GAK LUCU DEH CERITANYA PLUS AGAK PENDEK

**SMACK DOWN**

"_Tsunadeeee" Panggil Kakashi..._

Tsunade yang lagi duduk ngeliatin kertas di tangannya sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilan Kakashi. Gak nyerah coba lagi :

"Tsunasdee~~~" Panggil Kakashi serem lagi trus ngeluarin aura dingin. Tetep gak ngaruh. Tapi tetep gak mau nyerah.

"Tsunadeee~~~... WOI! TSUNADE! NENGOK KEK!" Teriak Kakashi geram. Tetep gak ngaruh. Akhirnya Kakashi mengangkat piala di belakang Tsunade dan dijatuhkannya hingga berbunyi tetep gak ngaruh. Tsunade di pegang-pegang pipinya, Kakashi berjoget goyang pinggul, nyanyi...

"Kau seperti hantuuuu~~~ terus menghantui aku~~~ kamu bikin pusing kepalaku! Sebenernya yang hantu itu siapa! (masih nyanyi loh). (Lagu india) Oh terajaanaaa! Oh teajaanaaa! Ini lagunya, Lagu india! Terajanaaaa Terajaanaaa"

Tetep gak berpengaruh. Kesel Kakashi sampai sembah sujut cium kaki Tsunade yang halus kaya pualam and sexy. Kakashi sembah sujud sambi nangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tsunadeeee hiks hiks takut kek... teriak kek... nengok donk... Aaaaaaaaa... mami Tsunade jaat" Kata Kakashi nangis sambil ngambek kayak anak SD ingusan. Tapi Kakashi tetep gak mau nyerah.

"Kalau mati nyalain lampu... mungkin bisa" Gumam Kakashi mikir. Lalu ia pergi ke tombol lampu dan mulali memaminkannya. Tapi sebelumnya terlihat Tsunade sedang melepas sesuatu yang menempel di telinganya. Rupanya ia memasang Headphone.

"Pantesan aja kagak nengok nengok. Pakai headphone" Kata Kakashi memaklumi. Kemudian saat melihat Tsunade ia lagi menunangkan sake.

"Ooooooo jadi Tsunade itu suka minum sake malam-malam begini" Gumam Kakashi mikir mengaliihkan pandangannya. Kemudian melihat Tsunade lagi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil gebrak meja. Sudah mabuk. Kakashi jadi merinnding melihat tingkah laku Tsunade. Kembali ke rencana. Kakashi mulai memainkan lampu itu.

_Mati... Tsunade kaget_

_Nyala... Tsuande takut_

_Mati... Tsunade menggigil ketakutan_

_Nyala... Tsunade melihat kearah Kakashi_

_Mati... gelap dan sunyi semuanya_

_Nyala... Tsunade di belakang Kakashi dengn wajah menyeramkan_

_Mati... Terdengar teriakan..._

_Nyala... Kakashi terkapar  
_

"HEI! Kamu siapa hah! Gak tau apa bayar listrik itu mahal! Malah di buat mainan lagi! Dasar orang gak tahu susahnya nyari duit! Heh ayo bangun! Kita bertanding!" Kata Tsunade masih mabuk kelihatannya

_TENG TENG TENG TENG_

_(Suara lonceng pertandingan)_

"Baiklah kita saksikan pertandingan SMACK DOWN paling spektakular di sini! Saya Yamato akan menjadi komentator anda" Kata Yamato.

Lalu keluarlah 2 orang cewek berpakaian bikini pantai yang menampilkan tubuh bohai mereka yang mantab. Bikis semuanya ngiler dan mimisan dengan pesona mereka. Bahkan parahnya mereka tidak memakai... penutup... mata alias kaca mata biar tambah keren (Hayo yang pikirannya bokep!) Siapa lagi kalao bukan Kurenai dan Hinata.

Penoton di sana bersorak sorai walaupun yang nonton cuma 2 orang yang lagi sibuk masang taruhan. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si ular buduk dan si manusia potret. Lukisan maksud saya. Mereka teriakan saling beradu.

"Sai! Yang teriaknya paling kenceng dia yang menang!" Kata Oro teriak yang keras banget

"Siapa takut!" Kata Sai gak kalah teriaknya kenceng-kencengngan.

"Akhirnya pemirsa tiba saatnya pertandingan kita mulai! Di sebelah kanan. Yang di juluki Susu na Gede! Tsunade dengan pakaian sexy berwarna pink tua sudah siap bertarung!" Kata Yamato yang disoraki oleh 2 orang penonton gak waras.

"Kemudian di sebelah kiri adalah Hatake Kakashi yang di juluki Human New Death. Dengan memakai celana boxer berwarna hijau dengan corak twietie di bokongnya plus BH di dadanya yang membuat saya jijik setengah mati... OUEK!" Kata Yamato muntah.

_TENG!_

Wasit Tayuya membunyikan loncengnya. Pertandingan di mulai

PS : Mulai dari sini setiap kata akan di katakan oleh Yamato

Baiklah sekarang kita lihat Tsunade sudah berisap menyerang ia berlari ke arah Kakashi yang sepertinya belum siap dan terkejut. Bicara soal Kakashi ia sudah melepas BH yang menjijikan itu.

"Rasakan ini JURUS DADA MONTOOOOKKKK!" Teriak Tsunade menyera sambil membusungkan dadanya yang super besar itu ke muka Kakashi (Asyik) Malangnya Kakashi terjatuh dan di timpa dengan dada Tsunade.

"1... 1... 1... 1...?" Wasit tayuya menghintung.

"Woi kok satu mulu!" Kata Tsunade marah.

"Pakai IM3 Satu terus telphon ke semua operator Cuma 1 rupiah" Jelas Tayuya. Semua dibuat gubrak.

Kita lanjutkan! Kakashi berhasil bangun setelah menggelitik Tsunade yang tertawa sambil giginya keluar kayak THE SIMSSON. Kakashi berhasill bangun dan bersiap menyerang Tsunade. Kakashi berlari dan berusaha mendorong Tsunade yang salah pegang. Malah pegang susunya dan Kakashi di tonjok hingga mental ke... ke... WAAAA Jangan ke sini!

_PRANG KEPRIANG PRUNG PRUNG PRUNG_

_(Kaca pecah)_

(Cut Cut Cut)

Baiklah permisah kita kembali ke pertandingan. (Yamato dalam keadaan di balut perban) Kita lihat Tsunade masih segar bugar dan Kakashi juga sama dengan saya dibalut perban seluruh wajahnya dan badannya seperti mumi. Kasihan banget. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pertandingannya.

_TENG_

Baik permisa pertandingan kembali di lanjutkan. Sekarang Kakashi sudah siap untuk menyerang Tsunade yang berasil dielak Tsunade. Tsunade memanjat pembatan dan berusaha menimpa Kakashi tapi meleset permisa. Dengan bantuan buah dadanya itu ia sama sekali tidak terluka. Hebat banget pemirsa. Sepertinya Kakashi akan bersiap menyerang dengan jurus pemungkas. Dia berlari dan meloncat ke belakang Tsunade dan membokonginya. Tsunade menoleh ke belakang.

"Rasakan ini... Jurus KENTUT!" Kata Kakashi dan mengeluarkan gasnya. Tsunade sialnya mencium gas itu dan pingsan dalam sekejab. Para penonton bersorak sorai. Wasit Tayuya mulai menghintung.

"Kakashi pemenangnya!" Kata Tayuya mengangat tangan Kakashi. Kakashi bangga dengan hal itu sepertinya pemirsa. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu karena... Yang sebenarnya...

(Kembali ke awal)

Kakashi terbaring sekarat di bekas meja guru di gudang dengan wajah yang babak belur. Karena tentu saja habis di hajar habis-habisan oleh Tsunade.

"Ya ampun... manusia zaman sekarang kenapa gak takut sih! Malah babak belur begini! Nasib nasib" Kata Kakashi meratapi nasib sialnya ini.

"Kau berkata seperti sudah lama saja matinya" Kata Yamato yang tiba-tiba datang. Karena kaget Kakashi sampai jatuh dari meja tersebut dengan cara telengkup dan pantat nungging. Yamato yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja kemudian membantu Kakashi untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku gagal menakut-nakuti..." Kata Kakashi.

"Setidaknya anak berambut durian itu takut terhadapmu itu sudah cukup" Kata Yamato terseyum ramah yang membuat Kakashi blus.

"Waduh kau kenapa? Wajahmu jadi kayak jin begitu" Kata Yamato melihat wajah merah Kakashi.

"Gak mungkinkan aku bilang kamu panas soalnya kamukan udah mati" Kata Yamato mengingatkan Kakashi.

"Setidaknya jangan bilang aku jin donk. Di sini mana ada jin" Kata Kakashi lemas.

"Setidaknya... tunjukan sedikit wajahmu itu donk" Pinta Yamato.

"HAH?" Kakashi kaget.

"Ayolah..." Pinta ngeles Yamato. Kakashi yang melihat wajah Yamato hanya bisa sweatdrop dan mengalah. Perlahan ia membuka masker yang ia gunakan. Sedikit demi sedikit... terus... terus... akhirnya... _PLUNG... JERSSSS?_

"Akhirnya lega juga udah mengeluarkan pub" Kata Gai di rumahnya.? Kembali ke permasalahan.

Pada akhirnya Kakashi sudah membuka maskernya dengan sempurna. Tapi karena terhalang sinar bayangan ruangan yang sama aja menutupi wajahnya secarah sempurna. Yamato hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat yang terjadi.

"Eh Kakashi tidak jelas. Tolong majuan sedikit" Kata Yamato. Kakashi menurut dan memajukan wajahnya hingga sangat mendekati Yamato. Tepat di depannya. Sangat dekat dengan wajah Yamato. Dan yamato akan segera...

**TBC**

**Hehehehe**

**Buat sedikit penasaran gak apa-apaya!**


	5. UKHD

Konichiwa salam salam hangat...

Ini chap ke 5

Karena aku juga lagi sedang malas membat fic

UKHD Bagian 1

Kakashi menurut dan memajukan wajahnya hingga sangat mendekati Yamato. Tepat di depannya. Sangat dekat dengan wajah Yamato. Dan yamato akan segera menghindar dan sedikit menjauh karena tidak mau ikut terkena getahnya. Kakashi yang terkejut malah tambah terkejut lagi setelah menoleh ke samping saat Kurenai berlari dan memeluknya hingga jatuh ke atas meja.

1.

Orochimaru juga ikut

2.

Sai ikut-ikutan nimpa Kakashi

3.

Tayuya juga ikut

4.

Hinata gak mau ketinggalan.

_Kreks... Gubrak... Bruk bruk bruk..._

Dan itulah suara meja yang hancur lebur ditimpa sekian hantu yang ada. Yang malangnya Kakashi lagi-lagi kena sialnya dengan pinggangnya yang encok serta beralaskan serpihan meja yang patah. Sementar Yamato sudah bungkuk-bungkuk pada Sutradara karena propertinya hancur. (Sutradara dari mana)

"To... to..." Kata Kakashi gagap gak bisa ngomong.

"Apa to... to... tomingze? Kamu ngefens sama tomingze? Wah kita sehati Kakashi" Kata Kurenai.

"Bukan maksudnya tongue (lidah) dia mau kayak gw kali" Kata oro. (Si Kakashi kayak orochimaru lidahnya? *author merinding?).

"Ihdih... Ro sejak kapan bisa bahasa inggris?" Tanya Sai.

"Keajaiban dunia! Orochimaru bisa bahasa inggris?" Kata Tayuya takjub.

"Ba...babababa... babababa... babababa... rrrrrurrururu... (1.000.000 detik kemudian) kkkkakakkaka... liliiiilili... innnnn...nnnnni... a... ada... uuuuuu...leeeeeerrrrr... biiiiiibiiiiiiiiiisaaaaa... ngo...ngo...ngooo" Kata Hinata belum selesai.

"Cukup Hinata" Kata semuanya yang udah pusing dengernya. Sementara Kakashi selama itu... sudah masuk UKHD (Unit Kejiwaan Hantu Darurat) entah karena apa.

"TOLOOOOOONGGGGG" Teriak Kakashi yang dibawa para suster hantu.

"Oooo dia mau teriak tolong" Kata semuanya nyadar.

Di UKHD Kakashi yang encok pinggangnya gak diobati dulu oleh dokter di sana. Malah diiterogasi terlebih dahulu. Kakashi yang udah kayak kakek-kakek tambah kayak kakek-kakek dengan wajah kesakitannya yang membuat maskernya berkerut kayak keriput dan ia memegangi pinggangnya. MIRIP BANGET DEH.

"Baik... Nama anda" Tanya dokter.

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Diagonis masalah?"

"Encok...!" Kata Kakashi.

"Masalah batin?"

"Hah? Emmm Sakit" Jawab Kakashi. Kakashi yang mengira dokter itu lagi nulis resep tapi malah ketawa-ketiwi sendiri akhirnya melihat apa yang di lakukan dokter itu di atas kertas.

"Dok... kalau ada yang mengatakan bahwa anda gila, apa yang akan lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi setelah melihat apa yang ada di kertas dokter tersebut.

"Tentu saja saya akan marah! Saya akan merobek-robek mulutnya lalu saya cincang bibirnya dan saya makan!" Teriak si dokter lantang.

"Hah? Kalau begitu saya akan kesulitan mengatakan penyakit anda dong dok" Kata Kakashi shok. Rupanya si dokter lagi gambar pesawat tempur yang melawan Oro giant. Sambil ngomong "Derderder...! nguing ngiung nguing! Berberberber!"

"Ya iya donk. Ini kan UKHD ya semuanya... dokter, perawat, suster, semuanya gila. Anda jugakan. Udah ngaku aja. Saya ini juga gila" Kata Dokter masih asyik gambar.

"(Kok ngaku?) Wah gak bener nih... Maaf saya salah rumah sakit. Permisih" Kata Kakashi memegangi tongkatnya dan berjalan jompo keluar dari ruangan dokter. Di sana sudah menunggu Yamato dan yang lain.

"Kakashi... bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kurenai khawatir dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat Kakashi tidak enak hati dan menyingkir lalu duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Kakashi... maafya ini salahku..." Kata Yamato tertunduk.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Tadi karena panik jadinya... itu... aku salah pencet nomor hpku jadinya malah mencet nomor nih rumah sakit.

"Oooo begitu... (Pantesan aja gak wajar deh)" Kata Kakashi.

"Loh kamu punya hp toh?" Tanya Sai kagum.

"Tentu saja ini dari Ghost expret. Langsung mesen langsung kirim. Bagi yang berminat silahkan kirimkan telp ke 081905636092 atau kirimkan email ke alamat di bawah ini.

(maaf di sensor)

"Kami tunggu pesanan dari anda" Kata Yamato promosi.

"Iya ngomong-ngomong aku jadi inget sama si oro" Kata Tayuya mikir.

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi lagi dengan sedikit tidak tertarik.

"Itu... kan ini bekas rumah sakit untuk merawat ular buduk itu" Kata Tayuya nunjuk Oro yang baru aja dateng.

"Hai semuanya maaf tadi aku ada sedikit permasalahan di jalan yang bisa aku atasi dengan baik" Kata Oro seneng.

"Aaaaaa...paaaaa... iittitttuuuu..." Kata Hinata.

" Gini...

FLASH BACK

Sih Orol lagi jalan-jalan di jalanan setapak menuju UKHD karena tadi pingin dandan dulu. Lalu saat oro jalan, oro yang pakai kacamata item biar keren itu melihat sesuatu benda yang mencurigakan. Karena pakai kaca mata item pada malem hari.

"Kayaknya sih Tahi" Kata oro dalam ati.

Tapi sih Oro masih ragu, apa betul yang dilihatnya itu tahi? Lantaran penasaran, Orochimaru memelototi benda itu lebih dekat masih dengan kaca mata itemnya.

"Dari bentuknya sih mirip tahi" Kata Oro.

Kemudian di peganglah benda itu dan ia menyimpulkan lagi.

"Lembek... mirip tahi"

Sih Oro malah makin penasaran saja lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bau benda tersebut. Diendus-endusnya hidungnya itu dan terpikir suatu kesimpulan.

"Baunya mirip tahi" Kata Orochimaru.

Tapi karena ingat pesan dari alamarhumah buyut moyangnya si blasteran biawak dan uler bilang...

"Jangan mudah percaya sama apa yang kamu lihat dan kamu cium!" Karena itu sid Orochimaru mulai memutuskan untuk melakukan apa. Lalu ia menjilat benda tersebut. Setelah disesap rasanya, barulah si Oro berani berteriak.

"BENER MEMANG TAHI! UNTUNG NGAK KEINJEK" Kata Oro lalu pergi meneruskan perjalanannya. (Author udah muntah)

END FLASH BACK

Sih Orochimaru masih aja seneng-seneng dan ketawa-ketiwi sementara yang lain udah menjauh dari dirinya. Ya iyalah! Sudah tahukan sebabnya. Lalu dipikiran mereka timbul suatu yang namanya penjelasan secara logis.

"Emang bener cocok jadi pernghuni ni UKHD" Kata Kakashi.

"Ih! Jorok!" Kata Kurenai

"Bau!" Kata Tayuya.

"Je...jjejelek!" Kata Hinata.

"Amit-amit..." Kata Yamato mau muntah.

"Wiiih kerena" Kata Sai.

PS : Semua itu dalam hati mereka.

"Kenapa kok pada diem semua?" Tanya Oro. Yang lain Cuma bisa sweatdrop saja. Dan serentak mereka bilang.

"ABCD Aduh Bo Capek Deh" Kata mereka semua kecuali Oro.

~oooooo~

Sementara itu...

Pagi harinya semua kegiatan sekolah berjalan dengan lancar. Walau untuk sementara kelas X-1 tidak bisa digunakan maka semua muridnya terpaksa belajar sambil berjemur di bawah terik matahari dengan berlatar belakangkan sebuah pantai berpasir. Walau semuanya harus duduk di atas aspal di depan sekolah. Namanya juga latar belakangkan.

"Baiklah anak-anak ayo kita teriakkan 'SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!'" Kata Gai

"Semangah~~~ Pa~~~~naaasss mudah~~~~~" Balas semuanya.

"Nah karena kita tidak bisa belajar seperti ini jadinya kita ganti pelajaran bahasa kecoak ini dengan olah raga!" Kata Gai sudah berganti pakaian olah raga. Sementara yang lainnya sudah tergeletak dehidrasi.

"AYO SEMANGAT-SEMANGAT-SEMANGAT" Kata Gai sambil push up diikuti Lee.

"Kudu busyet mereka itu..." Kata Kiba melihat aksi mereka.

"... Yah begitulah" Jawab Shino.

"WAAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba Kiba berteriak melihat shino yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan pakaian Cuma celana renang bermotif kupu-kupu girlynya dan ia duduk berjemur dengan gaya miring ala tuan putri. Dan Kiba langsung saja matahari merah jambu. (Mungkin kebalik)

"Kiba kau kenapa... WAAAAAA!" Teriak Shikamaru ikut merah jambu matahari.

"Loh yang lain tidak ikut – ikutan mereka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gak ah! Sakit kalau merah jambu matahari di sini" Kata Ino.

"Ah kalau begini terus rasanya bosen banget ya... aku ingin sesuatu yang cukup menantang!" Kata Neji terbakar...

"Kalau begitu mumpung si kedua alis tebal itu sibuk kita bikin rencana aja gi mana" Kata Naruto dengan rambut pirangnya bernyala silau.

"Tumben pinter. Tapi tolong siapa saja matikan lampu ini. Silau tau!" Kata Shino.

"Kan kamu pakai kaca mata!" Tandas Tenten. Dan inilah cara belajar kelas X-1 yang kelewat warasnya.

CAPEK DEH!

TBC

Review ya!

Author janji yang berikutnya tentang kisah Kakashi di RSJ. Hahahaha Kasian amat.

Sekali lagi maaf kalau bentek. Author lagi BT nih.


	6. UKHD 2

Chapter 6

Kakashi di RSJ

Silahkan di baca

UKHD 2

Inilah hari pertama Kakashi di UKHD.

Kakashi yang habis bangun tidur di kejutkan oleh seseorang di sana. Dari bawah ia nampak seksi dengan kaki yang coklat mulus itu. Naik sedikit ke bagian perut dan dadanya. Dadanya besar dan bohai. Kakashi sudah mulai terpesona. Sayangnya wajahnya itu yang sangat membuat Kakashi ingin muntah.

Yang benar aja! Kalau Gorrila betina di bilang seksi!

Kakashi rasanya ingin pingsan ketika gorrila betina itu sudah dekat dengannya. Kakashi ingin meronta tapi tidak bisa. Tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan kuatnya. Lalu gorrila betina itu sudah ada di atas Kakashi sekarang dan memakaikan lipstik merah delima di bibirnya sendiri dan siap menciumi Kakashi. Kakashi sudah tidak bisa mengindar lagi.

"MUKYAAA!" Teriak Kakashi di tempat tidur. Sementara Yamato dan yang lain hanya bisa bengong melihat Kakashi yang meronta-ronta gak jelas di tempat tidur. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Sus. Suster tidak salah kasih obat kan?" Tanya Yamato terhadap suster hantu itu. Suster itu bingung dan mengambil botol serum yang tadi ia suntikan ke tubuh Kakashi. Sekarang zaman hantu itu sudah janggih tau! Lalu suster itu terkejut.

"Wah saya salah kasih obat. Ini bukan obat penenang" Kata suster tersebut.

"Lalu itu obat apa?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Ini Opium Gorila. Kalau ada yang meminumnya atau di suntikan ke dalam tubuh, dia akan mengalami halusinasi di rape gorila betina!" Jelas suster itu. Semua menjadi kaget dan kembali menatap Kakashi yang terus meronta-ronta dan berteriak-teriak itu.

"Sa... sampai kapan di akan seperti itu!" Tanya Kurenai dengan sedikit panik.

"Ya... sekitar tiga jam barulah efeknya hilang" Kata suster itu masih terseyum ramah dan tidak bersalah. Semuanya kembali melihat Kakashi itu.

"Semoga ia bisa tenang" Kata Sai seperti mendoakan orang mati.

"Untuk apa di doakan seperti itu Sai! Kita inikan hantu!" Kata Tayuya.

"HUAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kakashi di alam sadarnya sambil di cumbu oleh Gorila betina itu.

_IKLAN_

"Kembali lagi bersama saya Yamato sebagai pembawa acara terfaforit kalian!" Kata Yamato sambil mengedipkan matanya sok manis.

'Sekarang saya akan jelaskan yang namanya serum yang namanya opium gorila yang di berikan kepada Kakashi. Tolong videonya (keluarin video) Seperti yang tadi sudah di jelaskan oleh suster itu jika serum itu akan memberikan halusinasi kepada pemakainya. Yaitu di rape oleh gorila betina. (video Kakashi lagi teriak-teriak). Seperti yang kalian ketahui juga bahwa serum itu membutuhkan waktu 3 jam untuk menghilangkan efeknya. Serum itu terbuat dari ∶

1. Opium yang di dapat dari bandar NARKOBA

2. Bulu gorila betina

3. Minyak zaitun

4. Lem UHU

5. Rempah-rempah

Dan itulah bahan-bahannya. Jika kalian mau mencoba membuatnya di rumah, harap segera datang ke RSJ terdekat setelah meminumnya. Dan segera telephone tukang gali kubur untuk anda. Karena anda bisa keracunan. Caranya hanya dengan mencampurkan semuanya lalu anda minum. Mudah bukan?

Tunggu sebentar ada catatan di sini. Di sini tertulis bahwa... (Mendadak pucat) Kalau serum ini digunakan untuk membuat pasien waras menjadi benar-benar gila...! Kakashi semoga kau bertahan ya... (Seyum terpaksa).

"WAAAAA!" Teriak Kakashi di video.

'Terima Kasih dan sampai jumpa di Sekilas Info selanjutnya'

Yamato mengakhiri acara.

Akhirnya tiga jampun lewat. Dan Kakashi dengan segera membuka matanya dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya menampakan kemualan dan syok akibat kejadian yang baru dialaminya itu.

"Hah... Ha...Hah... mimpi..." Kata Kakashi yang sudah terengah-engah karena ketakutan. Lalu masuklah Yamato yang tadi bersama teman-temannya sempat keluar karena terlalu berisik mendengar Kakashi berteriak-teriak selama iklan. Yamato yang masuk langsung berlari dan memeluk Kakashi sambil sedikit menangis.

"Kakashi... kau masih waras kan?" Tanya Yamato sambil menangis memeluk Kakashi. Kakashi hanya terkejut menatap Yamato yang menangis sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Te... Tentu saja aku masih waras... Ya... Yamato..." Kata Kakashi gugup. Yamato kemudian melepaskan pelukannya itu dan mengelap air mata boongan itu.

"Ka... Kamu tadi nangis beneran?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hantu tidak mengeluarkan air mata kecuali yang wanita. Aku pakai ini... Aku pakai Air Mata Buatan merek Rhoto!" Kata Yamato menunjukan botol yang di sensor itu. Kakashi Cuma bisa cengok melihat botol itu.

"Yamato gak bisa lihat. Kehalang sensor tuh" Kata Kakashi.

"Ya... Ya sudah.. a.. ku... simpan lagi saja" Kata Yamato salah tingkah.

"Jadi itu cuma mimpi kan?" Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Tentu saja. Suster tadi salah memberikan obat. Tapi untunglah kau masih waras" Kata Yamato lega. Kemudian Yamato memajukan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Kakashi dengan lembut yang membuat Kakashi langsung blushing. Setelah Yamato melepaskan bibirnya ia menatap Kakashi dalam. Pancaran bulan purnama membuat suasana romantis. Karena posisi Kakashi yang duduk di ranjang dan Yamato yang berlutut di depannya. Di saat seperti itu rasanya ingin sekali Kakashi untuk mencium Yamato.

"Ka... Kakashi... Aku... harus pergi... i-is... tirahatlah!" Kata Yamato kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang rerpaku di sana.

"Mungkin aku belum bangun" Kata Kakashi kembali pingsan lagi. (Dunia kadang tidak adil)

Sementara itu di luar Yamato sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran antara Oro VS Tayuya. Semenatar Kurenai nampaknya sedang melerai mereka. Sai sedang menggambar pertunjukan seru itu. Semenatar Hinata kelabakan.

"Hei ada apa ini?" Tanya Yamato.

"Hah... itu... anu... me...reka...be..berbertengkar!" Kata Hinata.

"Bukan itu! Tapi yang itu!" Tunjuk Yamato ke segerombolan orang yang memakai make up yang aneh kayak badut dan lagi ngeben itu. Mereka adalah...(suara genderang)

"Lupa... lupa-lupa-lupa Lupa lagi syairnya!" Dan mereka bernyanyi.

"Mereka adalah Band KUBURAN yang lagi eksis di dunia kuburan. Makanya dia diundang untuk pertunjukan di sini" Jelas Sai sambil menggambar mereka mereka yang lagi ngebend. Mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Lupa Lupa Inget' (Treng treng tereng ten tereng tereng tentring *musiknya)

"Oh... begitu..." Kata Yamato memaklumi.

"Ta...tapi... o... or... orangnya se...sesserem..." Kata Hinata.

"Kau kan hantu masak takut sama yang begitun?" Kata Yamato.

"KOK KITA TIDAK DIPERHATIKAN?" Teriak Kurenai, Oro dan Tayuya marah.

"Oh ya... Lupa" Kata Yamato dengan nada lagu Kuburan.

"Ehem... baiklah... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Yamato lagi sambil menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Denger aja kata mereka!" Suruh Sai.

"Hei... kalian berdua kenapa bertengkar?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Dia ngatain saya muka monyet! Padahal sayakan muka uler!" Kata Orochimaru.

"Eh kamu yang duluan ngatain saya Kuda Nil! Saya inikan Kerbau!" Kata Tayuya marah.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini apa sih untungnya saling ngatain. Kan kalian berdua ini teman" Kata Kurenai. Sih Orochimaru jadi mikir.

"Oh iya-ya" Kata Orochimaru masih mikir.

"Betul juga sih" Kata Tayuya.

"Lagi pula setahu saya Monyet sama Kerbau akur-akur saja begitu" Kata Kurenai.

"Daras sialan! Cantik-cantik kayak bibir kenalpot lo!" Teriak Tayuya dan Orochimaru berbarengan.

"Biarin! Gak kayak Monyet sama Kudan nil! Wekz!" Teriak Kurenai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya itu. Sementara Yamato yang menyasikannya hanya bisa diam saja melihat pemandangan yang tak lazim begitu.

"Jadi apa dihentikan saja?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak perlu... nanti juga berhenti sendiri..." Kata Yamato akan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Kakashi.

"Eh? Masuk lagi?" Tanya Sai.

"Iya dari pada ngeliatin Monyet berantem sama Kuda Nil dan Kenalplot!" Kata Yamato masuk. Kurenai, Tayuya, dan Orochimaru yang mendengarnya langsung nyemprot ke arah Yamato.

"Dasar MUKA GONDORUO!" Teriak ketiganya. Semenatar itu Yamato yang ada di kamar Kakashi melihat Kakashi lagi tidur dengan tentram di tempat tidurnya. Yamato mendekat ke arah Kakashi. Pertama di sentuhnya rambut putih Kakashi. Dielusnya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan yang mempunyai rambut itu.

"Ka... !" Yamato terbelak kaget ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba bangun, membuka maskernya dan mengecup bibirnya yang lagi terbuka itu. Bibir Kakashi kini masuk ke dalam mulut Yamato dengan bebas. Yamato hanya menutup matanya saja menikmati hal itu. Namun sayang itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"YAMATO MEREKA...!" Teriak Sai membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa di ketuk terlebih dahulu dan melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Sai hanya diam saja dan Kakashi segera melepas mulutnya itu dan kembali memakai masker. Semuanya terdiam di sana.

"Sa...sai..." Kata Hinata yang juga sempat menyasikan pemandangan yang Sai lihat. Kurenai, Orochimaru, Tayuya jadi ikut masuk walau agak sedikit telat.

"Sai tadi kau lihat apa?" Tanya Kurenai penasaran. Sai hanya terseyum menyeringai menatap mereka berdua. Dan dengan tatapan mesumnya itu.

"Mereka berdua..."

**TBC**

Hai-hai!

Kini sudah di up date

**PS**** Humor memang sengaja aku kurangi karena di chap ini mau aku bikin cinta sedikit. Tapi tetep humornya dapet. Tenang aja!**

**Review!**


	7. Uji Nyali

Akhirnya aku mengapdet juga yang satu ini.

Karena kemaren ada yang bilang horrornya gak ada. OK saya bigin horror

Naruto (c)∶ Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c)∶ Me

Uji Nyali

_Sekilas INFO_

_(Dari awal yang bertanda '' adalah Sai)_

'Selamat pagi, siang, sore, dan malam para pemirsa. Berjumpa lagi dengan kita di Sekilas Info! Saya Sai yang akan menemani anda di pagi, siang, sore, dan malam ini. Karena Yamato-san sedang tidak ada jadi saya yang menggantikan. Itung-itung uang setoran buat saya. Hahahaha! Ehem. Baik kita ke berita pertama. Berita tentang first kiss Yamato-san dengan Kakashi-san yang me-nge-jut-kan.'Kata Sai ala pembawa acara gosip Si***et.

Dan kemudian monitor menampakan Yamato yang terkejut ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dan juga ada gambar Sai lagi pasang muka seyum cheese di belakang mereka.

'Hem... saya ganteng ya...' Ucap Sai oon. 'Tapi maaf karena mereka ada urusan jadi mari kita lupakan saja!' Kemudian Sai melipat kertasnya dan membuang monitor tersebut.

"Apakah dengan mudahnya kau membuang kenangan indah itu?" Tanya author.

'Ya'

'Kita lanjutkan ke Konoha High School yang lagi ada masalah teknis. Kita lihat mereka yang sedang belajar di dalam ruang kelas yang sudah direnovasi layaknya kuburan bintang 5. Wow sepertinya ada pembicaraan yang menarik di sana. Mari kita mendekat. Kakuzu!'

Berahli ke Kakuzu.

"Saya di sini akan membantu anda mendengar pembicaraan mereka bila anda mentransfer uang pajak 70 miliar ke rekeninng saya... Dan untuk itu saya persembahkan anda lagu. _Andai aku Gayus Tambunan yang bisa perg ke Bali... Yang bisa... ah lupa_!"

'Stop! Ayo kerja! Uang bulananmu entar gw naikin!'

"Ok Bos! Baiklah saya menyamar menjadi lalat!" Berubahlah Kakuzu jadi lalat. Ngung~ Ngung~ (Suara lalat)

"Ah~ bosan~" Kata Ino merengek.

"Bosan kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya... bosan bosan bosan bosan bosan bosan bosan bosan!" Kata Ino lagi. "Baiklah aku sudah puas."

"Hah?" Shikamaru cengok. "Jadi apanya yang bosan?"

"Cuma mau bilang doank," Jawab Ino sok manis. Shikamaru langsung muntah.

"Ngung~ ngung, ngung ngung (Kayaknya bukan ini dah)" Kata Kakuzu lalat. Lalu beralih ke Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan kebetulan juga Karin ada di sana.

"Katanya setelah Kakashi-sensei meninggal, di sekolah kita ada penampakan," Kata Sakura berbisik-bisik.

"Ah kalau penampakan di kelas kita juga ada," Timbal Karin.

"Oh iya-iya. Si kolor ijo-kan?" Kata Naruto kemudian mereka berempat berahlih ke Gai-sensei dan Lee yang lagi mempraktekkan cara menyanyi yang benar.

"Cinta akan kuberikan bagi dirimu yang permai... Cintaku gejolak asmara dan seterusnya." Dan bangunan kelas kembali retak.

"Ngung Ngung (Ni orang suaranya jadi lebih menyeramkan dari parasnya... Bisa nandingin Yamato-sama tidak ya?)" Kata Kakuzu masih menjadi lalat.

"Kalau aku sih tidak percaya ada hantu," Kata Sasuke.

"Kyaa Sasuke keren!" Teriak Sakura dan Karin.

"Ah! Kita buktikan saja! Nanti malam gi mana?" Tanya Naruto dengan seyum licik.

"Ok! Paling kamu yang takut Naruto!" Kata Sakura. Naruto menjadi berkeringat dingin dan berwajah pucat. Kemakan sama kata-katanya sendiri sih. Lalu datanglah Pak Ustad dari SKETSA.

"Tuh kan Den Naruto. Kamu jangan asal mengucapkan kata. Jadinya kemakan 'kan sama kata-katanya sendiri. Jangan kamu sampai kemakan kata-katamu sendiri. Tapi makanlah kata-kata orang lain," Kata Pak Ustad.

"Oo jadi saya harus memakan kata-kata orang lain..." Kata Naruto.

"Iya"

"Ok" Lalu Naruto mengangkat kardus berisikan magnet berbentuk huruf dan mau di makan kalau Pak Ustad tidak mencegah.

"Bukan itu maksud saya..." Kata Pak Ustad.

"Katanya harus makan kata-kata orang lain. Inikan punya Sasuke," Kata Naruto mau makan lagi.

"Naruto itu huruf bukan kata!" Teriak Karin.

"Oh iya-iya..."

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Karin! Kalian saya hukum karena tidak mendengarkan saya bernyanyi! Cepat siram tanaman di luar!" Teriak Gai murka.

"Tapi di luarkan hujan Gai-sensei!" Bantah Naruto yang sudah berhenti makan.

"Ya pakai payung donk! Jangan bego-bego amat kayak gak pernah sekolah!" Kata Gai lagi.

Kakuzu akhirnya bertransportasi menjadi hantu berwujud manusia. Lalu ia berbicara pada Sai yang ada di tsudio. "Sepetinya guru di sini gak pinter" Jelas Kakuzu pada Sai. Sai melihat Kakuzu dari monitor barunya.

'Terima kasih Kakuzu, sekarang kita mendapat kabar bahwa Kakashi berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit berkat Yamato-san yang mengeluarkan wajah teror terbarunya yang berhasil membuat seluruh dokter dan suster ke alam baka. Ini dia monitornya'

Keluarlah monito dengan wajah Yamato yang berbinar-binar matanya, ada buletan merah di kedua pipinya, dan berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan girangnya. 'Semua hantu menganggap ini seram sekali. Bahkan suster tanpa tubuhpun terkapar setelah melihat apa yang terjadi... Waaa menyeramkan! Ini merusak image keren Yamato-san!'

'Lagi pula aku mendapat berita bahwa... tunggu dulu... Kakuzu (Kakuzu nongol di monitor) Tadi ada anak yang bilang akan beruji nyali'kan?'

"Yep"

'... Kita mendapat pekerjaan!' Lalu Sai berlari pergi meninggalkan studio. Tapi balik lagi sambil membungkuk.

'Terima Kasih sudah menyaksikan!' Dan kembali pergi.

_END OF IKLAN_

"Yamato-san kita mendapat pekerjaan!" Teriak Sai membuka pintu ruang kelas yang gelap tersebut. Semua yang ada di dalam menjadi menoleh terhadap Sai. Sekejab kemudian aura di tubuh mereka berubah secara drastis. Aura ungu mulai keluar masing-masing dari tubuh mereka kecuali Kakashi yang bingung.

"Akhirnya..." Kata Kurenai yang sempat menunduk tadi mengangkat kepalanya seutuhnya sehingga terlihat di lehernya terdapat bekas sobekan yang penuh darah keluar, matanya berwarna merah semua dan wajahnya pucat. Kakashi terlonjak terkejut melihat hal itu. Kemudian ia menatap kearah yang lain.

Hinata menjadi memiliki wajah yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca menempel di mata dan sekitar hidungnya. Orochimaru yang terkenal narsis abis berubah bentuk jadi setengah ular badannya. Dan lehernya kadang bisa memanjang. Sai memiliki wajah hitam sebelah dan kuas yang berisikan cat hitam berubah menjadi darah dan mengalir perlahan dari tempat cat itu.

"Kakashi..." Panggil Yamato lembut dan mendekatinya. "Kau tak perlu ikut dengan kami dengan penampilan seperti itu... Kau tunggu di sini saja... " Lalu semuanya menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi. Lalu perlahan Kakashi menatap dirinya di cermin kusam yang ada di sana. Betapa terkejutnya Kakashi ketika melihat dirinya sendiri.

Ayeshadow biru, lipstik merah, ada pemerah pipi segala, rambut di pita pink dan sepertinya pemerah pipi itu spidol. Kakashi berbalik dan menatap horor ke seluruh ruangan. Tapi Kakashi terlihat manis sekali... untuk golongan banci tentunya. "Pasti ulah Kurenai... Dasar! Mau serem mau narsis sama aja!" teriak Kakashi stres. "HAAAAAA!"

Sementara itu Kurenai yang berada di koridor sekolah lantai 2 yang berjalan bersama Hinata masih dengan tampang seramnya itu sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan Kakashi. "Sepertinya ia akan sangat marah bila aku lakukan itu saat ia tidur di rumah sakit," Kata Kurenai kemudian mereka berhenti di depan perpustakaan tempat Hinata.

"Ya..." Jawab Hinata kemudian menembus pintu ruangan itu. Kurenai kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor tersebut dan kemudian menghilang dalam sekejab mata. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan tapi kini seluruh sekolah menjadi jauh lebih menyeramkan dari sekolah manapun.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura serta Naruto dan Karin sudah ada di depan sekolah. Sebenarnya mereka jauh dari pagar sekolah dan berbisik-bisik pelan sehingga tidak terlalu kedengaran.

"Pssst pssst..." Kata Sasuke.

"Psst pssst," Naruto membalas.

"Pssst psst psst," Balas Karin.

"Pada ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita lagi membahas soal pembagian urutan," Kata Karin.

"Tapi 'kan dari tadi kalian cuma bilang psst psst-doank," Kata Sakura menluruskan apa yang terjadi.

"Itu artinya kau harus belajar bahasa orang gak normal sakura-chan," Sahut Naruto.

"Gak 'ah, entar aku lagi yang jadi up normal. Udah, sekarang kita akan melewati keanehan yang pertama. Yaitu gerbang sekolah," Kata Sakura lagi. Semua mengangguk gak ngerti. "Nah... Sasuke kau duluan!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena ku dengar hantu di sini suka makan ayam. Jadi kamu duluan."

"Hah?" Sasuke nampak tidk percaya.

Sementara itu orochimaru bersin saat berada di ruang lab. "Kayaknya ada yang bilang tikus nih. Tau aja aku suka makan tikus got," Katanya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit gatal. Lalu bersin lagi. "Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku nih. Biasa 'lah. Orang beken dan keren kayak saya ini memang sering dibicarakan." Lalu Oro bersin lagi. Kemudian dengan marah ia berbalik dan meneriaki si tukang make-upnya. "Wow! lama amat make up-nya! Cepetan! Udah tau eke gak tahan bedak tabur!... Ha... Hachi!"

Dan kembali ke Sasuke yang di dorong-dorong oleh mereka bertiga ke arah pagar. Ternyata Sasuke penakut juga ya. Capek deh!

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun! Kau itu jantan bukan?" Kata Karin.

"Iya! Teme! Kau ayam jantan!" Kata Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya kesal dan berdiri menatap teman-temannya yang hanya cengir lebar kayak semangka.

"Ok! Ok!" Kata Sasuke lalu Sasuke diikuti teman-temannya dari belakang mendekati pagar yang tak bergerak itu. Perlahan Sasuke berniat menyentuh pagar itu dan akan membukanya. Saat akan menyentuh, Sasuke dan teman-temannya tiba-tiba berteriak karena ada sosok yang muncul.

"WAAAAA!"

TBC

OMAKE

Bila manusia bertemu hantu di rumah sakit, bahkan saat akan mencenguk pasien.

"Huaaa!" Manusialah yang pingsan.

Bila hantu bertemu hantu di rumah sakit.

"Woy! apa kabar sob!" Kata hantu pertama sambil tos dengan hantu kedua. Sok keren and gaul.

Bila Hantu ketemu hantu aneh di rumah sakit.

"Maaf, saya akan melihat... Waaaa!" Hantu suster dengan wajah dijait pingsan setelah melihat Yamato melompat ke arahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, jingkrak-jingkrak. Dan juga cat eyes. Dan semua ini berlangsung di UKHD di sana. Semua hantu telah terkirim ke alam baka dengan tenang karena Yamato.

XXX

Sorry for lama up date.

Sorry bila humor saya kurangi.

Karena saya sudah mau ulum tentunya.

Bersedia mereview?


	8. Uji Nyali 2

Up date chap 8

Spesial non Yaoi for this chap

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Ujii Nyali 2

"WAAAA!" Teriak Sasuke diikuti yang lain. Setelah sekian lama berteriak, Naruto, Sakura, dan Karin berhenti dan memandangi Sasuke yang masih dengan tampang terkejut. Mereka bertiga kecuali Sasuke menoleh ke arah depan dan tidak ada apa-apa lalu melihat muka Sasuke yang tidak cool.

"WAAA! Ada Ayam!" Teriak Sasuke langsung loncat pagar dan memeluk si ayam betina berbulu putih yang... er kategori ayam negeri. "Lumayan nih saya suka dengan ayam. Saya bakar... Atau saya gorengya?" Kata Sasuke. Ayam tersebut menjadi diam dan pura-pura mati. "Ya... udah mati..." Ucap Sasuke menyesal. "Batal deh, sup tomatku."

Naruto, Sakura, dan Karin hanya bisa cengok melihat Sasuke seperti itu dari balik pagar. Sementara Sasuke masih meratapi nasibnya dengan wajah datar nan tampannya itu. Kemudian ia berdiri lagi.

"Naruto... kau berikutnya," Perintah Sakura. Naruto-pun menelan ludah dan kemudian mundur dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati pagar. Setelah siap ia kemudian berlari, sampai di dekat pagar mundur lagi. Ambil ancang-ancang lagi, lari, mundur lagi.

'Kali ini pasti bisa!" Teriak Naruto membara. Sayang Sakura dan Karin sudah keburu main kartu karena menunggu Naruto. "Hiyaa!" Teriak Naruto kemudian berlari. Sakura yang sedikit melihat sesuatu.

Naruto melompat dan tangannya sudah akan memegang gagang dan salto pikirnya. Sayang saat sudah dekat, pagar itu tergeser membuat Naruto kaget dan mukanya menghantam tanah kemudian salto dan mendarat dengan muka lagi.

"Sepertinya satpam lupa mengunci pagar," Ucap Karin melihat Sakura yang menggeser pagar.

"Berati coret keanehan pertama. Itu tidak benar!" Kata Sakura kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke halaman sekolah. Melewati Naruto dengan muka ancur yang bangun kesakitan. Mereka sepakat untuk masuk bersama-sama tapi. Tiba-tiba pagar yang terbuka itu mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti besi yang berkarat dan menutup sendiri dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat mereka berempat lari masuk ke dalam sekolah sambil ketakutan.

"Hahaha..." Tawa seorang datar. "Walaupun di suruh untuk tidak ikut... menurutku menyenangkan juga mengerjai muridku sendiri... Hahahah!" Tawa Kakashi yang wajahnya sudah bersih dari make up tebal milik Kurenai. Lalu tiba-tiba di belakang Kakashi, pagar tadi terbuka dan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Kakashi yang sadar itu bukan perlakuannya, lari tunggang langgang ke dalam sekolah sambil teriak "Hantu!"

"Pada teriak-teriak kenapa ya?" Tanya Seorang pria berbaju merah tanpa lengan.

"Gak tau. Udah lanjutin aja," Sahut temannya berbaju biru tanpa lengan.

Mereka berdua adalah orang yang bergabung dalam atlet tarik pagar yang sedang latihan di sekolah tersebut. Kebetulan pagarnya adalah pagar geser dan kuat buat di tarik-tarik. Mereka sama-sama menarik... dan

_GUBRAK_

Baju biru menang! Sedangkan baju merah tersungkur kayak Naruto.

Kembali ke Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Karin.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bagi tempat. Sisa 6 keanehan lagi dengan tempat yang berbeda. Di lantai 1 ada 1 keanehan. Ruang perpustakaan dan ruang seni lukis dan musik di lantai 2. Sementara lantai 3 ruang biologi dan keanehan terakhir. Jadi silahkan pilih mau yang mana?" Kata Sakura sambil evil smile kepada teman-temannya.

Sasuke biasa-biasa aja, Karin ngerangkul Sasuke, Naruto... gak usah di tanya. Paling lagi ngeingkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah... aku pilih duluan. Aku pilih lantai 1 dan ruang lukis," Kata Sakura.

"Aku pilih ruang perpustakaan dan lab biologi," Kata Sasuke.

"Berati aku ruang musik saja," Sahut Karin centil. Semua menanti kesuyian. Sunyi sepi senyap. "Naruto... kau apa?" Tanya Karin lagi melihat Naruto udah berlaga kayak Hinata. Imut deh...

"Naruto keanehan yang terakhir di lorong lantai 3. Kudengar itu keanehan paling menakutkan..." Kata Sakura kemudian menyalakan senter di bawah wajahnya dan tercipta bayangan teror Sakura. (Bayangkan mirip Yamato)

...

"WAAAA!" Teriak semuanya melihat Sakura langsung berlari tunggang langgang dan segera menaiki tangga. Sakura di tinggal sendiri di sana. Angin dingin bertiup menambah keheningan.

"Tega banget. Udah gitu... mereka enak naiknya barengan..." Kata Sakura. Kemudian ia berjalan sendiri di lorong lantai satu. Suara derap langkahnya saja yang terdengar ke seluruh lorong. "Tidak ada apa-apa di sini..." Comen Sakura singkat. Saat berjalan ia tak sengaja melihat sehelai kelopak bunga merah terbang di sisi wajahnya. Sakurapun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan helaian kelopak tersebut. Sakura yang penasaran berjongkok dan mengambil kelopak bunga tersebut. Sementara itu Kurenai dengan tampang menyeramkannya melayang di atas Sakura. Ingin mengagetkannya.

"Cuma kelopak bunga biasa..." Coment Sakura lagi dan kemudian berbalik kebelakang di mana Kurenai menyergapnya. Kurenaipun mendekat dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam. Sejenak wajah Sakura pucat.

"WAAA!"

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan perempuan itu menoleh sejenak sebelum ia membuka pintu ruang perpustakaan yang gelap gulita tersebut.

"Sakura berteriak? Paling Cuma ketemu sama biawak doank," Ucap Sasuke santai kemudian ia masuk ke dalam ruang pepustakaan tersebut.

Kembali ke Sakura dengan Kurenai.

"Jahat sekali... itu kelopak yang terakhir... huhuhu..." Kata Kurenai sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di depan Sakura. "Huaaa!" Nambah nangis dengan ingusan yang meluncur deras. Sakura yang tadi merasa takut jadi merasa iba terhadap hantu wanita tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah... cup-cup..." Hibur Sakura.

"Huaaa! Aku belum beli cup cake..." Kata Kurenai lagi.

"Hah? Saya bilangnya 'cup' bukan 'cup' (Inggris yang berati cangkir)," Kata Sakura lagi. Kurenai berhenti menangis. Kemudian menangis lagi dengan lebih keras dan lebih banyak air terjun. Sakura semakin panik ia pun berpikir dengan keras.

"Diam donk... nanti kalo diam ku beliin tabloid artis jaman sekarang sama kubeliin bunga deh... ku tambahin 20.000 yen juga," Kata Sakura. Kurenai berhenti menangis dan ia terseyum lebar kemudian berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan seyuman iblis nan lebarnya dan mata merahnya yang bercahaya. Kemudian ia menyergap Sakura dan mencengkram bahunya.

"50.000 yen..." Kata Kurenai.

_Twich_

_Buack_

"Heh Hantu Matre! Kau mau memalakku ya! Kau tidak tahu aku ini rentenir di sekolah ini! Semua orang yang berhutang padaku kena bunga! Dan kau berani memalakku! Kau inikan seharusnya hantu bunga merah!" Kata Sakura setelah menjitak kepala Kurenai dan Kurenai terkapar sambil nunging.

Kemudian Kurenai berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang walau masih ada benjolan dan ia masih tetap _stay cool _kayak beruang kutub di iklan L.A. "Zaman sekarang bunga yang paling laku itu bunga deposito! Bukan bunga merah. Kita ini jadi hantu juga harus maju donk! Uang itu penting!" Kata Kurenai lagi.

_Ting Tong_

"Ada yang sebut bunga deposito dan uang 50.000 yen?" Kata Kakuzu langsung mencari sumber suara dari kejauhan 200 km.

_Ke Tong Tong_

Balik ke Sasuke yang mulai memasuki ruang perpustkaan. Kebetulan juga ia sedang mencari buku di sana. Lumayankan gak perlu izin minjem. Buku yang di cari Sasuke adalah 'Cara Penghilang Kerut dan Uban' untuk Itachi.

"Haduuh... itu aniki udah ubanan lagi. Padahal baru umur 120 tahunan," Kata Sasuke datar dan mulai ekspedisi pencarian tersebut. Tiba-tiba rak-rak bergetar dengan hebatnya. Saat Sasuke menoleh ke belakang rak-rak itu berhenti. Suasanan menjadi sangat dingin. Sasuke kembali berkeliling. Ia lupa akan Itachi. Sasuke juga mendengar suara derit kursi yang bergeser, lalu tiba-tiba dari atas ia di timpa oleh buku tebal!

_Bogem!_

Sasuke pingsan dengan lidah terjulur dan mata bulat putih. Mirip deh ama cacing yang di kasih odol. (Untuk fans-nya jangan pada marah, ngomel gak apa-apa). Hinata-pun menampakan dirinya dan melihat Sasuke. Wajahnya masih saja seram dan ia berpikir untuk mengapakan Sasuke.

"Kayaknya itu terlalu berat. Lain kali... eh...? Ka...ka-yak...n-ya te..terla-lu be-berat... La-lain ka-ka-kali... pa..pa-pake ya-ya-ng in..-ni a-a-ja..." Kata Hinata memakai logat gagapnya. Karena tadi di awal ia lupa untuk gagap. Belajarlah dari Azis Gagap.

Sasuke-pun bangun dari pingsannya dan menatap Hinata. Mereka sedikit lama bertatapan. Dan Hinata ingat ia harus menakut-nakuti. Tapi karena korbannya cowok Hinata jadi gugup untuk menakut-nakuti. Hinata kemudia menghilang. Sasuke terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

"Namamu Sasuke'kan," Bisik Hinata masih tidak menampakan wujudnya. Ya.. lupa lagi gagap.

"I..-iya," Jawab Sasuke gagap. Hah? Jadi kebalik.

"Syu..."

"Syu?"

"Syu...syukurlah!" Teriak Hinata kemudian mengcekik Sasuke dari belakang sambil menangis serta mendorong Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke terjulur lagi dan ia meronta-ronta akibat Hinata yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil mencekiknya.

"A-akhir...n-nya.. Ka-kau se-se-sekelas d-de-dengan Naruto-kun...Ka-kan? To-t-tolo-ng a...a-ku..!" Kata Hinata gagap nangis. Sasuke menarik napas sekuat yang ia bisa kemudian ia berteriak dengan keras.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MINTA LONTONG!" Teriak Sasuke kehabisan napas di kata 'Tolong' jadi terbalik.

Sementara itu Karin yang mencapai ruang lukis mendengar suara Sasuke yang berteriak. Ia pun ikut berteriak sambil goyang pinggul. "Kyaa! Sasuke kalau teriak keren deh!" Kata Karin kesenengan. Tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang di buntuti oleh seorang Wanita.

"Mangsa..." Katanya menyeringai.

Kembali Ke Sasuke yang sudah sedikit tenang melihat Hinata dengan wajah pucat sambil memegang lehernya dan berusaha bernapas. Sementara Hinata masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh ambisi.

"Ja...Jadi... kau suka dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu ingin aku yang mengatakan bahwa kau suka padanya?" Hinata mengangguk lagi mendengar Sasuke. "Lalu... kalau di a menolak?" Hinata mengangguk.

"JAWAB DONK! HANTU BISU!" Teriak Sasuke geram.

"A-aku... Ha-ha-harus ja-jawab a-a-a-apa?" Tanya Hinata. Bikin Sasuke menjedotkan kepalanya di meja hingga mempunyai cap merah di dahinya.

'Stress juga menghadapi hantu ini... cape deh...' Batin Sasuke. "Ya kau jawab. Lalu bila kau di tolak oleh Naruto? Karena aku bisa di sangka tidak waras lagi mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya."

'Bukankah kau sudah tidak waras merapenya di sekolah...' Batin Hinata lancar.

_(Lihat chap 3)_

"Ti-tidak a-pa-apa," Jawab Hinata sambil terseyum.

"Ya.. baiklah..." Kata Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung kegirangan setengah mati. Kemudian ia ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke sangking senengnya. Sasuke jadi merinding kemudian terdengar seperti suara piring pecah.

"Hi~ Pergi kau hantu gagap aneh..." Kata Sasuke berusaha menjauh dengan merangkak. Tapi Hinata menarik kaki Sasuke.

"Ku-kumohon... I-i-zinkan a-aku me-melukmu. Se-eba-bagai ta-nda teri-ma... ka-ka-sih...ku" Kata Hinata senang sekali. Sasuke jadi merinding dan tambah merangkak gaya orang berenang gaya bebas.

"Hi~ Aku tidak tertarik dengan hantu gagap sepertimu!" Kata Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti karena ada petir yang menyambar kepalanya. Hinata tertunduk. Sasuke bingung. Hinata menggertakan giginya membuat Sasuke tambah takut.

"Jahat..." Ucap Hinata sambil meringkuk di tembok dan menebarkan aura kesuraman ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Sasuke telah berhasil menghancurkan hati Hinata. Sasuke jadi bingung. Sangking bingungnya udah di tinggalkan saja Hinata sendiri.

"Jadi orang tegaan dikit juga tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang selanjutnya.

Sementara itu Naruto sudah ketakutan berjalan sendiri di lantai 3. 'Nasib aku gi mana nih...' Batin Naruto

TBC

Chap ini selesai.

Maaf bila kurang humor. Author lagi badmood soalnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewya!


	9. Uji Nyali 3

Chap 9

Terima kasih sudah menunggu selama 1 minggu

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Uji Nyali 3

Posisi Sakura

"Hah~ Dasar hantu matre. Uang jajanku langsung ludes di lahap sama hantu itu..." Ucap Sakura berjalan menuju lantai 2.

**Flash Back**

"Dari pada kita beratem dan sudah menyewa ring tinju mendingan kita melakukan transaksi," Kata Kurenai. Sakura hanya diam dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyetujui persyaratan itu lalu, tiba-tiba keluarlah asap dan langsung ada panggung acara Who Wants To Be Ghostwilioner.

"Selamat datang para peserta di acara Who Wants To Be Ghostwilioner!" Kata Kakuzu tiba-tiba. "Peraturannya sederhana, 50% dari hasil akhir milkku jadi..."

_GEBUACK_

"Gak PERLU!" Teriak Sakura dan Kurenai setelah melempari Kakuzu dengan ring tinju dan sarung tangan tinjunya. Kakuzu langsung turun panggung sebelum di lumat habis oleh 2 hantu berandalan yang berubah dengan seketika. Baiklah yang 1 mirip dengan hantu.

"Baiklah... apa yang mau kita transaksikan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Um... apa ya?" Jawab Kurenai sambil duduk dan mengikir kuku-kuku indahnya dan minum.

_BOGEM_

"Dasar TULALIT!" Teriak Sakura sesudah ia memberi bogem terhadap Kurenai.

**End Flash Back**

"Akhirnya aku harus menukar uang jajanku selama 1 minggu dengan... Foto mandi ayamnya Sasuke," Ucap Sakura langsung kegirangan dan nari-nari gak jelas. "Wah... ayamnya cakep banget mirip deh ama tuannya, Kyaa~" Kata Sakura langsung lari menuju ruang selanjutnya. Ruang Lukis.

Sementara itu Sasuke...

"Lab bio, Lab bio. Lab tempat cicak buduk jejadian berada..." Kata Sasuke sudah berada dekat dengan pintu tersebut lalu...

BRAK

"Siapa yang bilang cicak hah! Pantat bebek!" Teriak Orochimaru membuka pintu tersebut dan berteriak ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke awalnya terkejut tapi akhirnya juga sama saja dengan si cicak itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pantat bebek hah! Ini pantat ayam tau! Buta ya! Cicak!" Teriak Sasuke marah.

"Kau yang buta! O2 + N = OON!" Balas Orochimaru sambil merumuskan suatu rumus gak guna. Sasuke semakin kesel saja. Orochimaru belum tahu Sasuke itu jagonya bikin rumus gak bener. Lalu Sasuke mendatangi Orochimaru dan terjadilah perkelahian.

"Yang O2 + N itu kau! Ular!" Kata Sasuke di depan wajah Orochimaru.

"Siapa yang kau bilang ular! Pantat ayam!"

"Pantat bebek!" Bantah Sasuke lagi.

Kita tinggalkan Sasuke dan Orochimaru dan beralih ke Karin. Karin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang musik jauh lebih dalam lagi dan berdiri di depan papan tulis agar bisa melihat jauh lebih jelas suasana ruangan yang gelap sekali. Kemudian Karin menyadari ruangan itu semakin dingin sampai kacamatanya berkabut.

"Wah~ Mata ke dua ku!" Kata Karin melepas kacamatanya kemudian mengelapnya tapi sayang kacamatanya jatuh. Sementara Tayuya dengan wajah menyeramkannya mendekat dan sudah berada di samping Karin. Karin yang tak bisa melihat menemukan kacamatanya kemudian berdiri dan melihat Tayuya. "Wah... ada orang... maaf tolong pegang ini," Kata Karin sambil menyerahkan Tayuya kacamatanya kemudian merongoh sakunya mencari sapu tangannya. Tayuya hanya diam cengok.

"Hei aku ini..!" Tayuya ingin mengucap tapi Karin melempar sembarangan sapu tangannya ke arah Tayuya.

"Ternyata benar... orang pakai kacamata itu susah sekali... Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamataku. Tapi untung saja aku tidak buta. Sedihnya..." Kata Karin mengambil kacamatanya kemudian melihat Tayuya. "HUA! Hantu?" Kata Karin. Tayuya sudah cemberut.

"KENAPA KAU SEENAKNYA MENGANGGAP AKU ORANG! BODOH!" Teriak Tayuya lalu memukul Karin menggunakan serulingnya.

"Ikh! Sakit..." Derita karin.

"DLO!" Balas Tayuya. Karin bingung. "Derita Lo!" Lanjut Tayuya. Karin cemberut dan mereka berdua saling buang muka. Perlahan Tayuya berbalik dan mendatangi Karin. "Hei, memang orang pakai kacamata itu susah ya?" Tanya Tayuya. Karin jadi tertarik untuk membicarakannya.

"Kau penasaran?" Tanya Karin lagi. Tayuya mengangguk.

Kembali lagi ke Sakura yang kini sudah mencapai ruang lukis. Ternyata sekolah itu adalah sekolah paling tidak punya seni menurut Sakura setelah ia melihat lukisan cowok hitam putih yang tergantung di dinding.

"Astaga... lukisan jelek begini kenapa juga di pajang. Kuno banget," Kata Sakura. Sai yang ada di dalamnya merasa terhina dang langsung melabrak Sakura.

"Kuno! Kau yang cewek kuno! Kuno!" Teriak Sai masih ada di dalam lukisan. Sakura terkejut.

"Bisa ngomong? Gila bener nih pelukisnya," Coment Sakura lagi.

"Udah bilang kuno sekarang pelukisnya dikatain gila!" Kata Sai. Sakura diam dan Sai-pun diam. Kemudian Sai yang kesel sekali keluar dari lukisan dan melabrak Sakura dengan wajah sebelah hitam dan sebelah putih sama seperti zetzu. Sakura terkejut dan teratuh ke belakang. "Mau lari hah? Gadis kuno dada rata."

_Twich_

"Dada rata! Enak aja, ini cup B tau! Kau ini harus pakai obat muka. Liat aja mukamu udah kayak habis kerja di bawah kotoran gajah! Item ma putih!" Balas Sakura.

'Pantas saja Kurenai menyuruhku berhati-hati..." Batin Sai. "Hei... jadi cewek jangan galak-galak. Entar tambah keriputan loh," Kata Sai sambil mempermainkan. Sakura sudah naik darah dan langsung menonjok Sai sampai mental ke luar dari ruang tersebut.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan... Dasar mesum!" Teriak Sakura dan menonjok habis wajah Sai. Menendangnya dan melemparnya keluar dari bangunan melalui jendela. Untung aja Sai hantu jadi bisa nembus dan tak bisa mati walau di lempar dari langit ke tujuh sekalipun. "Brengsek!" Kata Sakura lalu pergi dengan marah.

SAI = K.O

SAKURA = Perfect

Baiklah kembali ke Karin. Tayuya sudah menangis tersedu-sedu karena cerita Karin. Sementara Karin juga sudah membuat 3 ember sekaligus dan lagi-lagi kaca matanya berembun karena air mata yang di hasilkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Jadi begitu... nasib si kodok," Kata Tayuya menangis.

"Iya... akhirnya si kaca mata si kodok harus di buang karena si kodok udah sembuh sakit matanya. Kasihan sekali ya kaca matanya," Kata Karin sambil menangis kemudian memeluk kacamatanya. "Tapi," Kata Karin berhenti menangis. "Aku dengar ada juga cowok keren berkaca mata."

"Yang benar..." Kata Tayuya gak percaya. Kemudian keduanya memandang seorang cowok berkaca mata.

"Kyaaaa!" Dan keduanya membuat panduan suara yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari penyanyi seriosa dan satu kelas itu kacanya pecah semua. Karin yang menyadari buru-buru keluar meninggalkan Tayuya.

"Maaf aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" Teriak Karin kabur dari sana.

"Enak saja kembali! Suara mu yang paling keras tahu!" Teriak Tayuya.

Sekarang ke Sasuke. Sasuke dan Orochimaru yang tadi bertengkar sekarang sudah kalem kembali kemudian mereka sedang main ular tangga tapi gayanya kayak orang main catur. Sasuke dengan serius melempar dadu dan keluarlah angka 10 (pake 2 dadu) dan Sasuke jalan. Saat sampai wajah serius Sasuke menghilang.

"Hahaha! Turun lagi ke awal!" Kata Orochimaru seneng. Sasuke yang sudah sangat kesali akhirnya duduk di lantai kemudian.

"Huweee!" Sasuke menangis seperti anak kecil. Orochimaru jadi panik melihat Sasuke menangis.

"Woi! Jangan nangis. Haduuh perasaan dari tadi pada nangis mulu deh," Orochimaru mulai pusing.

"Siapa yang nangis. Orang aku lagi latihan ekting," Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. "Lagi pula kau hebat sekali bermain ular tangga, bagaimana kalau aku jadi muridmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku ahli. Soalnya aku yang menjadi ularnya kok," Kata Orochimaru sombong.

"Tolong! Jadikan aku muridmu," Sasuke berlutut. Orochimaru udah cekakak-cekiki sambil berhidung panjang kayak pinokio.

Baiklah permisa kita sudah mencapai penghujung acara. Sekarang giliran Uzumaki Naruto yang kita takut-takuti. Naruto berjalan sendirian di koridor. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa koridor itu sangat panjang. Kaki Naruto sejak tadi sudah gemetaran. Ia berharap tak ada hantu yang menakut-nakutinya seperti waktu itu.

"A..aku tidak takut hantu... ti-tidak takut," Kata Naruto berusaha tegar. Lalu seekor tikus melompat di depan Naruto membuat Naruto vertigo mendadak. Ia terjatuh dan sangat ketakutan dan berpikir tikus itu adalah jelmaan dari hantu yang berada di lantai 3 tersebut itu. Langsung saja Naruto berlari dan tikus yang ikut-ikut terkejut itu juga berlari lawan arah.

"Hantu!" Teriak Naruto.

"Cit cit! (Setan)" Teriak tikus.

Naruto berlari dan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangann kelas. Naruto tertunduk untuk beristirahat dan mengambil napas. Lalu Naruto melihat Sasuke memunggunginya. Naruto hampir berteriak tapi tidak jadi.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja," Kata Naruto memegang pundak 'Sasuke' itu kemudian dia berbalik dan Naruto berteriak ketika mendapati wajah temannya itu datar, tak ada mata, hidung, bahkan mulut. Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dan berbalik ingin berlari. Namun tangannya di tahan.

"Naruto... ini aku, Sasuke," Kata 'Sasuke' tersebut. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati wajah temannya itu sudah normal. Naruto bernapas lega dan langsung saja memeluk temannya itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. (lagi?) 'Sasuke' tersebut mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau peluk?" Tanyanya. Naruto kembali mendongak dan melihat wajah Yamato yang menyeringai seram. Sontak Naruto akan berlari dan tanpa sengaja mengambil barang di kantong belakang celana Yamato. Yamato awalnya bingung dengan barang yang di pegang Naruto lalu ia berbalik dan melihat barang itu hilang.

"WAH! HP-ku!" Kata Yamato kemudian mengejarnya. Yamato mengeluarkan aura yang besar dan di sambut baik oleh semua hantu yang ada di sana. "Jangan biarkan anak itu lolos!" Teriak Yamato. Orochimaru yang berada bersama Sasuke itu langsung merayap menggunakan tubuh setengah ularnya ke arah tangga. Naruto sudah sampai di tangga tapi Sai sudah sampai lebih dulu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan menumpahkan cat merahnya ke lantai membuat Naruto terpeleset jatuh tapi kayak main ice skatting.

"Bodoh! Kau membuatnya tambah cepat!" Teriak Yamato. Sai jadi bersalah dan berusaha menangkap Naruto tapi sayang ia terpeleset dan jatuh. Senjata makan tuan. "Orochimaru tangkap anak itu!" Perintah Yamato. Orochimaru sudah berada di tangga dan mengeluarkan ludahnya untuk menangkap Naruto. Tapi sangking elastisnya itu lidah, Naruto yang hampir terjatuh malah terlempar hampir mengenai Hinata. Hinata yang panik langsung memukul Naruto ke arah lain dan membuat Naruto tambah cepat larinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu cengok di tempat.

"Huaaa!" Teriak Naruto berlari dengan lidah Naruto. Naruto yang lidahnya sudah mencapai batas langsung tertarik oleh Naruto. Yamato makin susah mengejarnya.

"Tayuya! Kau gotong Hinata saja!" Perintah Yamato. Tayuya hanya memberi hormat dan melihat Hinata yang hampir pingsan.

"Tadi... tadi na-naruto-kun menatapku? Kyaaa~" Teriak Hinata.

Sementara itu Naruto sudah mencapai lantai satu langsung di hadang oleh Kurenai. Naruto yang melihat hantu di depannya tambah kenceng teriaknya. Kurenai berhasil menangkap Naruto tapi tenaganya kalah dan ia terpental jatuh dan akhirnya tertabrak oleh Orochimaru yang terbang.

"Kalian tidak berguna!" Kata Yamato kesal. Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam karena tidak tahu baru saja akan menutup pintu gerbang.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke dari dalam membuat Naruto memperlambat larinya tapi terdorong oleh tubuh Orochimaru dan mental sampai ke ujung jalanan melewati pagar sekolah. Kakashi cengok berdiri di sana dan tanpa sadar akan menutup pagar, padahal lidah Orochimaru masih belum lepas dan berada di jalur pagar dan akhirnya.

"HADUUH!" Lidah Orochimaru dilindes oleh roda pagar itu. Sementara Hp-nya Yamato tadi terjatuh ketika Naruto melakukan atraksi bersama Orochimaru. Sasuke yang gak mau ketinggalan melompat pagar dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Karinpun mendekati Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan. Orochimaru perlahan melepaskan lidahnya dan melihat lidahnya sendiri sudah bertato. Yamato mengambil hpnya yang rusak itu.

"Harus diperbaiki?" Tanya Kakashi. Yamato hanya menunduk. "Ayo masuk," Ajak Kakashi dan mereka berdua masuk meninggalkan Orochimaru yang berduka cita. Lalu mentari menampakan dirinya.

TBC

**OMAKE**

Setelah kejadian uji nyali yang rusuh itu...

Sai menjadi membaca majalah tentang wanita

Kurenai jadi gila duit dan Hinata terus memandangi foto Naruto sambil bersemu merah.

Dan Orochimaru tidak bisa memasukan lidahnya lagi karena terlalu mulur. Tayuya bahkan jadi pencinta kaca mata.

Yamato menghela napas melihat mereka semua jadi aneh. Bahkan lebih aneh dari yang sebelumnya. "Kalau tau begini mending gak usah uji nyali sekalian..." Kata Yamato pelan. 'Untung dia masih normal...' Gumam Yamato melihat Kakashi.

**END OMAKE**

Terima kasih!

Maaf agak gak lucu.

Bersedia review?


	10. Tidur kok Susah

Chap 10

Kembali lagi ke Yaoi. Walau memang bukan genre-nya sih... (makanya gak terlalu di bahas) Tetep saja yang menjadi genre utamanya adalah Horror/Humor. Terima kasih sudah menunggu!

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Tidur Kok Susah

Ternyata kehebohan uji nyali yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dkk membuat gempar 1 sekolah. Bahkan mereka jadi tenar mendadak dan naik daun. Tapi tentu saja itu menganggu para Yamato dkk. Bagaimana tidak di siang hari atau malam hari banyak yang datang ke ruangan rahasia mereka. Entah itu mau membuktikan kebenaran, entah mau dugem bareng, entah mau kursus main ular tangga sama Orochimaru.

"Ayo... semuanya kita mulai pelajarannya. Pelajaran pertama cara mengendalikan arah dadu. Pertama ambil dadu lalu kocok dan buang ke tong sampah!" Kata Orochimaru dengan semangatnya mengajar murid-muridnya yang imut-imut seperti ayam. Bahkan Sasuke-pun ikut jadi murid di sana. Dan karena itu para hantu jadi kurang tidur kecuali Orochimaru yang sehat selalu karena minum enesnakese. Obat pelangsing lidah.

"Dasar ular buduk! Kita jadi kurang tidur kan!" Gerutu Tayuya yang matanya sudah ada kantung mata. Semuanay mengangguk karena mereka juga ke getahnya. Kurenai, Hinata, Sai, Kakashi.

"Bila aku sudah muak, kupanggang ular itu..." Kata Yamato tiba-tiba ada di depan mereka. Tentu saja para hantu terkejut bukan main! Bagaimana tidak Yamato mendapat julukan yang keren banget. Penakut Hantu dan Manusia. Disingkat menjadi PenHanMan (cat∶ HANtu dan HANsip)

"Yamato-san... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Kata Yamato berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah di atas serem. Para hantu yang melihatnya langsung terkejut dan merinding seketika seperti habis melihat hantu yang lebih menakutkan dari hantu. "Mataku hanya punya kantung mata dan kantung mataku punya kantung mata," Kata Yamato.

"Er... kami paham maksudmu... sekarang berbalik lagi saja ya... Udah balik sana ke alammu..." Kata Sai ketakutan bukan main. Lalu datanglah Orochimaru dengan wajah gembiranya. Berseri-seri dan terseyum manis. "Tuh kan ada lagi... ini sih udah mau nyaingin Yamato-san..." Kata Sai lagi.

"Hai! Kalian semua kok pada hitam semua. Habis pakai eyeshadw apa nih. Lihat donk punya eke. Ungu.. bagus kan," Kata Orochimaru gak sadar jika...

_BUCK BUCK_

Yamato akan menonjok mata Orochimaru dan perasaan kesal Yamato tersampaikan sudah. Kali ini Mata Orochimaru hitam legam semuanya bukan biru lagi.

"Hahahaa!" Tawa Kurenai.

"Diam kau!" Teriak Orochimaru berubah wujud jadi ular dan mengejar Kurenai. Sementara Sai melakukan penelitian dengan melilhat wujud Orochimaru yang satu ini. Berbadan setengah ular, di sekitar matanya hitam, rambutnya pajang, lidahnya menjulur.

"Memang mirip... mirip pocong," Komentar Sai. Di pikiran Sai Orochimaru lagi loncat-loncat pake kain kafan. Hinata mengangguk dan Kakashi diam saja. Masih normal belum up normal ternyata. Kakashi merasa ada yang kurang memberi pendapat dan ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Yamato mana?" Tanya Kakashi. Tidak ada yang gubris. "Yamato mana?" Kakashi sedikit berteriak. "WOI! Yamato di mana!" Teriak Kakashi. Semuanya berhenti bergerak kemudian berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan membuka sumbat telinganya.

"KELUAR!" Teriak semuanya.

"Ooo terima kasih," Jawab Kakashi kemudian keluar. Mulai gak normal. Setelah Kakashi keluar, Kurenai, Orochimaru, Sai, dan Hinata langsung buru-buru tidur di tempatnya masing-masing. Mumpung sedang tenang. Sementara Kakashi berjalan di koridor sekolah di siang bolong. Wujudnya sih gak kelihatan tapi beberapa kali membuat para siswi menjarit sampai pingsan. "Kenapa pada menjerit. Kan aku gak kelihatan?" Kata Kakashi bingung lalu melihat ke belakang dan nampaklah Sasuke berjalan dengan sok kerennya.

"Hi!" Sapa Sasuke. Semua lngsung pingsan. Kakashi cengok ketika Sasuke lewat di depannya.

"...Catatan... Uji nyali kemarin telah membuat kepala Sasuke menjadi miring. Bukti menyapa cewek. Hal yang amat langka," Kata Kakashi mencatat dalam pikirannya kemudian melanjutkan jalanannya. Kemudian Kakashi berhenti karena ada sell buku kesukaannya. Jalan lagi. Berhenti lagi karena melihat masakan kesukaannya. Dan begitu seterusnya. Tak lama, Kakashi sampai di gudang olah raga dan menemukan Yamato lagi tidur di sana. Maklumlah gudang itu pengap, gelap, dan lembab cocok buat hantu. Kakashi baru mau menyapa Yamato tapi 2 orang siswi bawel masuk ke dalam.

"Ihk! Pengap banget sih!" Gerutu Ino.

"Tau ah. Gelap," Jawab Temari. Mereka berdua sukses membangunkan Yamato yang lagi terlelap. Kakashi hanya bisa diam saja di tempat.

"Jorok amat sih ni tempat. Pasti gak pernah di beresin," Kata Ino mau mengambil bola basket di bantu Temari. Timbul pikiran iseng di otak Kakashi.

'Aku kerjain ah...' Pikir Kakashi. Kakashi memulai aksinya yang luar biasa. Pertama menggoncang-goncangkan keranjang bola dan membuat Ino dan Temari ngeri. Selanjutnya menjantuhkan papan nilai serta beberapa bola. Ino dan Temari sudah ketakutan.

"KYAAA!" Teriak keduanya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Kakashi.

"Ada kecoa raksasa!" Teriak mereka lagi sukses membuat Kakashi langsung keselek. Ternyata perbuatan Kakashi dan 2 siswi itu sangat ribut dan membuat Yamato tidak bisa tidur. Yamato tidur dengan posisi memunggungi Kakashi sambil melek dan mengeluarkan aura seram. Yamato akhirnya bangun dan meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Eh? Yamato! Tunggu dulu!" teriak Kakashi. Yamato berhenti. "Aku.. mau mengatakan sesuatu," Kata kakashi lagi malu-malu. Yamato menunggu. "Um.. itu..." Kakashi masih mencoba dan dengan sabar dan kantuk yang luar biasa Yamato berusaha menunggu.

2 jam kemudian... pulang sekolah...

"Aku mirip kecoan gak?" Akhirnya Kakashi angkat bicara. Yamato tarik napas panjang dulu.

"Kalau lebih buruk dari kecoa!" Kata Yamato kemudian pergi. Kakashi mendapat sambaran petir. Yamato meninggalkan Kakashi yang shok berat setelah dikatakan seperti itu. Ternyata setelah Yamato pergi dari sana Tayuya melihat Kakashi meringkuk di pojok ruangan dengan sorotan lampu dan menyetel lagu sedih.

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu kan..." Ucap Tayuya. Hari sudah sore sekali. Kakashi dan Tayuya berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan mereka bersama. Dari tadi saat berjalan Kakashi hanya bisa menunduk sedih dan syok yang membuat Tayuya risih. "Kakashi..." Panggil Tayuya. Kakashi diam saja. Kemudian mereka melewati toilet cowok dan ada Sai di sana. "Kakashi... kau temani Sai BAB dulu ya..." Kata Tayuya. Kakashi diam saja dan itu dianggap ya oleh Tayuya. Langsung saja ia melempar Kakashi masuk ke dalam toilet itu kemudian di tinggal pergi. "Lumayan... terbebas dari beban berat..." Ucap Tayuya.

Lalu di dalam toilet...

"Kakashi... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai masih sibuk dengan gambarnya. Kakashi bangun setelah tubuhnya membentur dinding yang jebol. Sai sendiri tahu Kakashi seperti itu tapi ia tidak peduli dan lebih suka dengan gambarnya. Tidak punya hati.

"Kau gambar apa?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sai. Sai hanya menunjuk di depannya. Kakashi mengikuti arah telunjuk Sai dan melihat Orochimaru lagi mandi sambil keramas pake shampo sunsilk urang-aring.

"Basah-basah-basah seluruh tubuhku... ah-ah-ah keramas madu..."Kata Orochimaru narsis. Sai tetep gambar dengan semangat.

"Orochimaru... jangan keramas pake madu. Nanti jadi sarang lebah," Kata Sai.

"Tenang aja aku keramasnya pake urang-aring," Jawab Orochimaru.

"Kenapa gak sekalian pake kubis."

"Kami pikir sup apa!" Kata Orochimaru kesel. Sai kembali diam dan melanjutkan gambarnya. Kakashi sendiri cengok melihat hal ini. Dari dala hatinya ia mensyukuri ia tidak se up normal seperti mereka berdua.

"Sai! Apa tidak apa-apa menggambar seperti itu? Dasar pikiran bokep!" Kata Kakashi.

"Siapa yang bokep. Kakashi-san kali yang bokep. Memangnya gambar kecoa mandi itu bokep ya?" Tanya Sai. Kakashi kembali melihat dan sedikit dii zoom dan ternyata ada saja kecoa lagi mandi sama Orochimaru. Kakashi yang melihat kecoa itu timbul rasa yang tidak senang di hatinya.

"KECOA!" Teriak Kakashi marah dan langsung saja menerobos masuk dan menggemgam kecoa itu dengan marahnya. Masker yang ia pakai sudah menampakan kerutan bibirnya yang cemberut. "Kecoa! Kau hanya kecoa kenapa Yamato bilang aku jauh lebih buruk dari pada kau! KECOA!" Teriak Kakashi marah. Masalah yang tadi masih di bawa-bawa.

"Krik Krik Krik (bagus donk. Akhirnya derajat kecoa terangkat juga)" Kata si kecoa. Kakashi jadi tambah kesal saja.

"Kakashi... kau ngerti bahasa kecoa?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Gak," Jawab Kakashi mecekek itu kecoa. Sai dan Orochimaru hampir saja mau gubrak sebelum pintu di buka oleh Hinata yang berlari-lari tadi. Hinata terlihat sangat kelelahan. Lalu ia masuk tampa memperdulikan Orochimaru yang lagi tidak pake baju. Untunglah karena Orochimaru di dalam toilet.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi.

"I..itu.. Ya-Yamato...s-san.." Kata Hinata gagap.

"Yamato-san kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Di-dia..."

"Mati?" Kata Oro. Hinata menggeleng dan akan mengulangi kata-katanya lagi.

"Ke alam baka?" Jawab Sai. Hinata menggeleng.

"Mau BAB?"

"Bu-bukan.. Ya-Yamato-san..."

"Iya kenapa? Mau ngasih kita libur?" Tanya Orochimaru ngarep. Hinata gubrak di tempat lalu bangun lagi.

"Ya-Yamato-san pe-pergi!" Kata Hinata akhirnya. Semuanya terkejut.

"Ke mana!" Tanya Kakashi sedikit panik. Hinata memberikan selembaran. Kakashi menerimanya dan melihat sebenarnya apa isinya. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya dan memperlihatkan selembaran itu. "Ke sini?" Tanya Kakashi. Sai dan Orchimaru yang pake anduk melihat selembaran itu.

**PAMERAN PETI MATI**

**DATANGLAH DAN COBALAH PETI MATI UNTUK ANDA TIDUR**

**GRATIS**

"Ooo... Yamato-san memang suka ke sini. Lumayankan tidur gratis," Kata Sai. "Biar ku tebak. Waktu Kakashi jadi manusia tidak ada tidur gratis selain di rumah kan?" Kata Sai.

'Tidak. Karena aku menginap di apartemen. Jadi harus bayar...' Gumam Kakashi di pikirannya.

"Tapi... kalau Yamato-san pergi berati kita... Biasanyakan dia lama bisa 3 hari. Kita bisa..." Kata Orochimaru melihat Sai.

"PARTY!" Teriak Orochimaru dan Sai gembira.

"Ta-tapi Yamato-san bi.. bilang d-ia pu-pu-lang jam... 12 ma...lam na-nanti," Kata Hinata. Orochimaru dan Sai kehilangan impian mereka. Kakashi diam saja lalu meninggalkan Orochimaru dan Sai yang berpelukan sambil menangis. Kecoa yang Kakashi pegang juka menangis karena kelilipan debu. Hinata tetap tinggal untuk melihat mereka berdua.

'Drama gratis...' Batin Hinata.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Kurenai dan Tayuya sedang berdiskusi ria kemudian memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan penuh maksud. Kakashi sudah ingin keluar saja tapi ditahan oleh Kurenai.

"Kakashi... kami punya obat nih... kau coba ya..." Kata Kurenai seyum-seyum.

"Tidak mau nanti jadi seperti di rumah sakit itu lagi!" Kata Kakashi.

"Tenang aja. Ini sesuai aturan. Ini obat penghayal. Kalau minum ini di jamin Kakashi kau pasti tenang kalo tidur. Tadinya mau aku kasikan ke Yamato tapi dia sudah keburu pergi. Liat saja matamu sudah muncul hitam-hitam," Kata Tayuya. Kakashi menelan ludahnya sejenak dan ia sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Semenatara itu... Yamato di pameran peti mati yang sudah tutup.

_Krek_

Suara sebuah tutup perti mati itu terbuka dalam gelap lalu keluarlah sosok hitam dari peti mati tersebut. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan pamerah, turun ke jalanan. Seiring dengan langkahnya suara burung pipit mengiringinya.

"Enaknya kalo sudah tidur. Balik ah..." Kata Yamato lalu melakukan wrap ke sekolah. Cepet banget ya. Yamato masuk ke dalam ruangan pertemuan mereka dan melihat Kakashi duduk di atas meja dengan wajah suram dan berbalik melihat teman-temannya ketakutan di pojok ruangan. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yamato.

"Ya-Yamato-san. Cepat pergi!" Teriak Sai ketakutan. Yamato mejadi bingung kemudian melihat Kakashi yang semakin tertunduk. Merasa khawatir Yamato mendekati Kakashi. "JANGAN!" Teriak Sai. Yamato sedikit terkejut. Tiba-tiba Kakashi bangun dan melepaskan maskernya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah Yamato sudah pucat melihat hal ini tambah pucat sementara Kakashi berwajah biasa-biasa saja dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi napsu.

"WAAAA!" Teriak Yamato. Semuanya segera berusaha menolong Yamato. Kakashi ingin mencium Yamato tapi wajahnya terkena wajan entah dari mana. Kakashi pingsan sementara. "Kalian ini! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Teriak Yamato. Mereka hanya menggeleng. Lalu Kakashi bangun lagi.

'Cium cium Yamato,' Kata Kakashi dalam benaknya dan matanya mulai terlihat bintang bersinar. Yamato langsung saja kabur dan di kejar oleh Kakashi sambil menggumamkan yang di atas. Yamato berlari tapi sepertinya entah Kakashi kerasukan apa larinya jauh lebih cepat dan menyergap Yamato.

Yang lain segera keluar dan melihat Yamato memukul-mukul lantai di bawahnya karena tak bisa bernapas. Mereka yang melihat segera mengangkat tubuh Kakashi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Tenanglah! Salahmu sendirikan minum obat 1 botol sekaligus!" Kata Kurenai.

"Tidak peduli!" Kata Kakashi dan jadilah kerusuhan hebat. Kemudian mereka sadar bahwa Yamato sudah menghilang. "Yamato darling!" Teriak Kakashi lari mau mengejar Yamato. Ternyata Yamato bersembunyi di tembok dan keluar dengan menembusnya juga.

"Hampir saja aku mati.." Kata Yamato. "Lagi pula ini kesempatan!" Lalu mereka kembali ke ruangan itu.

"Cepat pasang segel!" Kata Tayuya. Orochimaru dan Sai segera menempelkan kertas di pintu dan dinding tersebut. Yamato diam berpikir sejenak.

"Lalu kita keluar bagaimana?" Tanya Yamato. Semuanya langsung sadar tapi terlamabat, Sai yang berusaha membuka segel jadi tersetrum dan terpental. Semuanya panik dan menggedor-gedor pintu. "Lebih baik tadi aku tidak usah pulang saja..." Kata Yamato.

TBC

**OMAKE**

Kakashi masih berkeliling kemudian ketemu sama **readers** yang dipikir Yamato. Langsung saja ia melompat untuk menyergap readers tersebut. Tentu untuk di cium.

(Author∶ Apa yang kalian lakukan bila menjadi **readers** terhadap Kakashi?)

Terima kasih. Ini chap yang terpanjang.

Review ya!


	11. Penyebab Kematian

Chap 11

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan selama 1 minggu ini. Di chap ini Yaoi/Shonen-ai tidak terlalu di bahas. Tapi mungkin ada sedikit. Just Humor/sedikit horror. Chap ini tidak nyambung dari chap sebelumya (Author lagi demen sama anime yang di setiap chap gak terlalu nyambung...) Terima kasih sudah menunggu!

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Penyebab Kematian

Pukul 12∶20∶30 WNA (Waktu Negara Api)

WAAAA!

Terdengar jerit ketakutan dari siswi yang menjalani uji nyali ke ruang lukis dan di takut-takuti oleh Sai yang tertawa puas melihat hal itu. Seperti yang di bilang di chap sebelumnya bahwa mereka sedang naik daun dan kali ini banyak sekali yang melakukan uji nyali. Sai memandangi para siswi yang berlari itu sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Hihihihi panduan dari Kurenai memang top!" kata Sai kesenengan. "Padahal Cuma ku 'lemparin' pake platipus mereka udah kabur, hihihihihi!" kata Sai sambil mengangkat platipus, binatang peliharaan barunya. Lalu Sai kembali tertawa terkikik-kikik gila. Tanpa sadar Kurenai yang berganti ship jaga malam oleh Yamato memandangi Sai dari belakang.

_BLETAK_

"Sai! Sudah kubilang takut-takutinya pakai tikus atau kecoa. Kenapa pake platipus!" teriak Kurenai kesal setelah membogem kepala Sai. Sai yang jatuh tertunduk itu berdiri dan menghadap Kurenai sambil berkacak pinggang dengan 'cool'nya. Matanya menatap mata Kurenai tajam menusuk, pelotot-pelototan.

"Dengar ya..." kata Sai serius. "Platipus itu binatang yang lucu juga menyeramkan. Kalau tikus dan kecoa'kan sudah keluar di chapter sebelumnya. Sementara platipus belom!" Sai menunjukan platipus itu di hadapan kurenai. "Huhuhhu! Platipusku sayang! Kasian'kan kalau kau tidak muncul!" Sai mulai meluk-meluk platipus itu yang hanya menjawab 'grik' (Author sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu suara platipus bagaimana...)

"Terserah! Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menakut-nakuti dengan binatang itu!" tanya Kurenai. Sai menyeringai panjang sambil meniru wajah horor Naruto (lihat Naruto Shippuden episode 144).

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sai. Kemudian Sai memegang platipus itu dengan dada platipus menghadap Kurenai. Kurenai yang melihat itu sudah mendapat perasaan buruk nih. "Baiklah ayo Plati-chan!" teriak Sai. Si platipus itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan Kurenai yang berpikir untuk kabur segera kabur dari hadapan Sai sambil berteriak. Sai kembali tertawa kemudian membalikan badan platipus itu dan 'air semprotan' yang di keluarkan oleh Plati-chan masuk ke mulut Sai. Sai terbatuk-batuk. "Aih! Air kencing platipus! Puih puih!" Sai terbatuk-batuk setelah menelan air kencing si Platipus.

"Grik grik grik grik! (Rasain! Minum tuh air kencing!)" kata si Plati-chan atau platipus yang bersuara bas pria. Maklum ini platipus import dari Indonesia yang di karantina karena penyakit paparazi (penyakit kebanyakan makan pitza). Tentu saja Sai tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh si platipus.

"Ya ampun... susah juga ya pakai platipus... lain kali aku pake belalang sembah saja," kata Sai berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan mereka. Lalu Sai teringat kalau nanti akan ada cerita malam. Sai langsung buru-buru lari kemudian setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas ia membukanya kasar dan di sana kosong melompong. Sai jatuh tertunduk sambil menitikan air mata. "Ternyata aku terlambat... hiks," Sai menangis. Lalu dari ruang sebelah, Tayuya keluar dan melihat Sai yang menangis.

"Oi Sai sedang apa kau di sana! Ruang pertemuan kita kan kelas paling ujung! Kenapa kau masuk kelas sebelah?" kata Tayuya. Sai baru sadar dan menatap Tayuya bingung. Tayuya hanya bisa menghela napas menatap hantu yang mulai pikun itu. "Makanya minum obat anti pikun donk! Kayak aku," Tayuya berbangga diri. Lalu dari tangga, Orochimaru mau turun melihat Tayuya dan Sai.

"Hoi! Kalian sedang apa disana! Yamato-san bilang pertemuannya pindah ke UKS lantai 1. Kalian lupa ya?" teriak Orochimaru. Tayuya langsung sadar dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari Sai. Tayuya jadi salah tingkah dan berpikir untuk mencari-cari alasan. Mulai dari mode berpikir, nari balet, dan lain-lain.

"Ta...tadi aku mau menunggumu Sai... makanya..." kata Tayuya berhasil membuat alasan yang tambah membuat Sai melemparkan tatapan kesal. Sai berdiri dan mendekati Tayuya masih dengan tatapan seram membuat Tayuya menelan ludah saat Sai sudah ada di depannya. Sai masih menatap Tayuya tajam menusuk lalu ekspresinya berubah.

"Ooo gitu... kamu baik sekali Tayuya! Yuk pergi bareng! Orochimaru tunggu kami ya!" kata Sai sambil terseyum kayak anak kecil. Tayuya langsung mau pingsan di tempat sebelum ia di tarik oleh Sai. Sementara Orochimaru hanya bingung sendiri di tangga karena dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Untung saja nih anak rada-rada bego...' gumam Tayuya mensyukuri. Sementara Sai masih saja seneng-seneng.

'Untung aja hantu satu nih bisa aku kibulin kalau gak udah pingsan dan bisa-bisa aku kena getahnya,' batin Sai mensyukuri juga.

'Untuglah...' batin keduanya.

'Kenapa?' batin Orochimaru.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga turun ke lantai 1 dan masuk ke dalam ruang UKS sempit yang di tempati sudah di tempati oleh 3 hantu di tambah 4 sama dengan 7 (pinter) hantu di dalam. Yamato duduk di atas meja dengan Kakashi di sampingnya sementara Kurenai dan Hinata di tambah Tayuya yang baru datang duduk di atas ranjang Sai duduk di lantai dan Orochimaru melakukan meditasi untuk bisa duduk melayang.

"Tayuya kau mesra sekali dengan Sai!" ledek Kurenai.

"Diam kau! Siapa bilang aku suka dengan Sai! Dia saja yang ngefans sama aku!" jawab Tayuya. Sai hanya mengangguk setuju. "Dari pada kau jatuh cinta sama... itu loh! Itu..." kata Tayuya balik meledek Kurenai. Kurenai jadinya diam saja sambil cemberut. Tayuya tertawa puas. Sementara Yamato hanya diam saja melihat tingkah laku yang aneh-aneh itu.

"Lagi pula cinta itu tidak mengenal gender. Itu yang kudengar... betul bukan? Yamato-san? Kakashi?" Kata Orochimaru.

"Maksudmu apa!" Yamato mulai menunjukan raut wajah tidak suka. Sementara Kakashi sudah mesem-mesem sambil terseyum di balik maskernya. Yamato menyadarinya dan menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan menuntut kejujuran. "Kakashi... sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yamato.

"Hah! Aku berpikir apa yang dikatak Orochimaru itu benar," jawab Kakashi seadanya.

"Maksudmu apa!" Yamato mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kesal membuat Kakashi mulai sedikit ketakutan. "Sudahlah... kita di sini sudah tahu'kan mau apa? Karena ini sudah cukup lama mungkin kita bisa bercerita penyebab kematian masing-masing. Di mulai dari Kurenai!" Yamato menunjuk Kurenai.

"Baiklah... penyebab kematianku adalah karena putus asa akan cinta... hiks.. maka itu aku..."

_**Kurenai's flash back 30 tahun yang lalu... (Kurenai POV)**_

Saat itu ada musim semi. Saat itu bunga Sakura sedang berguguran di sebuah taman yang indah. Aku bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan menggemaskan dengan pakaian biru dan topi beruang yang menggemaskan. Ia duduk rapi di kursinya. Aku begitu takjub dengan pesona itu. Kemudian aku hampiri dia dan mulai berbicara.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku ramah.

"Namanya Asuma," jawab seorang lelaki yang bersamanya. Kurasa ia pemalu jadi setiap aku bertanya selalu lelaki yang bersamanya yang menjawab. Aku tidak begitu ingat wajah lelaki yang bersamanya itu. Akupun semakin terpesona ketika ia terseyum menatapku. Aku benar-benar malu. Dan kami sering sekali bertemu walau ia masih bersama dengan lelaki itu. Namun... sayangnya orang tuanya tidak menerima hubungan kami. Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh untuk melamar Asuma. Dan Asuma sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa! Kau mau melamar anakku? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya," Begitu kata orang tuanya. Aku sedih sekali. Aku lari keluar rumah dan berharap dia akan mengejarku tapi sayang, ia tidak. Lalu aku lari ke sekolah dan menggantung diri di sana dengan bunga merah yang kupegang hanya untuknya. Begitulah kisahku.

_**Kurenai's end flash back and POV**_

Kakashi mengangguk dan sedikit merasa iba mendengar kisah Kurenai tapi lain halnya dengan Tayuya yang terlihat bosen dengan cerita itu. Padahal Kurenai sudah menangis sedih mengingat masa lalunya yang suram dan menyedihkan itu. Cinta yang di tolak oleh orang tua. Dan akhirnya jadi hantu penasaran.

"Kurenai... aku turut berduka," kata Kakashi simpati.

"Untuk apa berduka. Sudah wajar'kan bila orang tuanya menolak!" kata Tayuya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu! Kau tak kasian pada Kurenai? Padahal kalian sudah bersama selama beberapa tahun'kan?" tutur Kakashi tidak suka dengan sifat Tayuya.

"Tentu saja orang tuanya menolak. Saat itu Kurenai baru berumur 20 tahun," kata Tayuya gak mau kalah.

"Lalu! Bukankah cinta tidak mengenal umur," kata Kakashi lagi.

"Iya sih... cuma yang benar saja! Masa Kurenai jatuh cinta sama anak umur 2 tahun! Asuma itu masih umur 2 tahun. Belum bisa ngomong apa lagi lari. Jalan aja paling masih susah! Lagian ada-ada aja bisa jatuh cinta sama anak 2 tahun!" kata Tayuya. Kakashi jadinya sweetdrop di tempat.

"Cinta tidak mengenal umur tahu!" bantah Kurenai.

"Tapi gak segitu kale!" kata Tayuya.

"Sudah CUKUP!" Teriak Yamato. Semua diam di tempat dalam sekejab. Yamato memejamkan matanya karena pusing sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kakashi yang melihat itu sudah mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Baiklah bagamana dengan Hinata yang berikutnya," kata Yamato lagi. Semua yang mendengar itu langsung siap-siap bawa bantal. "Hinata kau sudah latihan untuk tidak gagap. Jadi tolong kali ini jangan gagap."

"Ba..baiklah. Aku meninggal karena se-sesuatu yang memalukan... a-aku meninggal karena sapi..."

_**Hinata's flash back 11 tahun yang lalu... (Hinata POV)**_

Sa-saat itu aku sedang bersama dengan teman-temanku di kelas. Aku adalah anak terpintar saat itu jadinya aku dimintai tolong untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas. Aku pusing dan lelah sekali padahal waktu itu ada ujian tengah semester. Tapi aku berhasil mengerjakan dengan baik. Lalu pada hari pembagian hasil ujian aku senang karena lulus. Lalu aku pergi dan berlari dan tiba-tiba ada sapi lewat dan menabrakku. Aku terjatuh kesakitan dan sapi itu akan memakan hasil ujianku maka itu aku mempertahankannya dengan susah payah dan akhirnya aku bergulat dengan sapi itu dan aku kalah.

Sebenarnya aku mati bukan karena sapi itu. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan pemuda tampan dan menawari aku bantuan. Lalu aku ikut dengan pemuda itu. Sampai di rumahnya aku tak sengaja membicarakan sapi itu dan ternyata itu adalah sapi miliknya. Lalu aku melihat ke dapur dan aku bilang bahwa ada sapi pake celemek ternyata itu ibunya dan ia menyeruduk aku sampai mental keluar jendela.

_**End Hinata's flash back and POV **_

"Jadi kau mati karena diseruduk ibu-ibu mirip sapi?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Sebenarnya bukan..." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu... pasti berhubungan dengan sapi bukan?" kata Kakashi lagi. Hinata menggeleng sejenak lalu menatap Kakashi malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya aku mati karena geger otak terkena bola voli," jawab Hinata. Raut wajah Kakashi mulai terlihat kesal. "Tapi bola voli itu terbuat dari kulit sapi..." jawab Hinata cepat dan terseyum. Kakashi hanya bisa menarik napas memaklumi.

"Baiklah berikutnya aku!" kata Orochimaru. "Ehem... aku hanya akan bercerita singkat jadi dengarkannya..."

_**Orochimaru's flash back and POV tahun tidak di ketahui...**_

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan. Aku ini adalah seorang guru penjelajah. Aku sudah menjelajahi seluruh nusantara. Kemudian aku menemukan seekor ular besar dan untuk menyelamatkan para muridnku akhirnya aku bergulat dengan ular tersebut. Tapi sayang aku tercekik dan mati.

Sekian dan terima kasih!

_**End Orochimaru's flash back and POV**_

"Wah kau hebat ya..." kata Kakashi kagum. Orochimaru sudah berbangga diri. Kemudian Yamato mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kakashi dan berusaha membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Kakashi. Kakashi diam mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya dia mati karena kelilit balon saat menghibur anak TK lagi ulang tahun. Kemudian setelah mati jadi sedikit tidak waras," bisik Yamato. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah selanjutkan Tayuya!" kata Yamato.

"Saatnya sang bintang bercerita..."

_**Tayuya flash back 13 tahun yang lalu and POV**_

Aku adalah seorang pemain seruling mahir yang sudah mau menjadi seorang diva sekolah. Semua orang begitu hormat padaku dan teradang saat ke sekolah aku selalu berjalan di karpet merah. Saat seperti itu merupakan hal terindah dalam hidupku. Tapi sayang banyak juga yang iri padaku. Jadinya saat aku berjalan di karpet merah ada yang menarik karpetnya sehingga aku jatuh. Tapi saat itu aku mau berjalan untuk membelik durian. Tapi sayang mereka berpikir aku mau menuju tukang bakso.

Tapi... aku ini mati secara beruntung. Pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba. Saat mati karena ingin makan durian ada pohon durian jatuh menimpaku. Hahaha untung sekali aku!

_**End Tayuya's flash back and POV**_

"Hm... kematian yang beruntung," ucap Sai.

"Kalau kau bagaimana Sai?" tanya Yamato.

"Aku mati ketika sedang melukis lalu ketumpahan cat yang sangat banyak. Selesai," kata Sai sambil terseyum.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kakashi.

_**Sai's flash back 10 tahun yang lalu and POV**_

Cat yang kumaksud adalah 'cat' kucing peliharan tetangga yang tiba-tiba saja melompat ke arahku dan menghancurkan lukisan setengah jadi yang kubuat.

"Wah... ada kucing..." kataku terkejut. (Tidak bisa di golongkan teriak)

Karena shok aku pergi ke sekolahku dan akhirnya melukis di sana. Dan memang sialnya di sekolah itu bukan kucing lagi yang ada. Tapi ikan mas kokipun ada dan aku mati karena tak kuat menahan kuasa untuk menggoreng ikan tersebut. Rupanya aku salah memasukan minyak melainkan cat.

_**End Sai's flash back and POV**_

"Jadi sama saja kembali ke cat!" kata Orochimaru.

"Kalau begitu Kakashi yang selanjutnya," kata Yamato. Kakashi baru mau buka mulut sebelum di susul oleh Yamato, "Biar kutebak. Di tabrak mobil di depan sekolah? Kemudian lupa membayar hutang administrasi dan kejang-kejang setelah bertarung dengan seorang guru yang memiliki alis tebal. Hm... kematian yang logis," kata Yamato lagi.

'Jadi kau bilang kematian kami tidak logis begitu!' batin semuanya.

"Kalau Yamato sendiri?" tanya Kakashi membuat Yamato salah tingkah.

"A-aku tidak perlu menceritakannya..." kata Yamato malu-malu.

"Ah! Bilang saja kau kena serangan jantung saat melihat wajah horormu di cermin," kata Tayuya. "Aku sudah tahu! Tidak perlu di sembunyikan lagi. Cara mendapatkan informasiku itu jitu! Lagi pula hanya kalian berduakan yang berasal dari sekolah ini sementara kami berasal dari sekolah lain. Dan juga..."

"Kau cerewet sekali Tayu... YAA!" Teriak Yamato mengeluarkan wajah horornya dan membuat semuanya yang ada di UKS itu ngibrit kecuali Kakashi yang tetap bersama Yamato. "Aku meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu dan kau adalah guru peganti untuk menggantikanku..." kata Yamato pelan.

"Kau tak benar-benar mati karena melihat wajahmu itu'kan?" kata Kakashi.

"Lebih buruk dari itu... sebenarnya... aku mati karena... melihat muridku yang bandel dan aku terlalu keras menggubrakan diri..." kata Yamato malu-malu. Kakashi hanya bingung mendengarnya dan Yamato sudah mulai tertawa-tertawa tidak jelas karena malunya.

Sementara itu untuk yang lain, mereka kabur ke ruang kelas lantai atas yang paling ujung yang adalah tempat pertemuan bagi mereka.

"Ayangku Asuma! Lindungi aku!" kata Kurenai.

"Durian montok kesukaanku!" kata Tayuya.

"Sapiiii~" kata Hinata.

"Kucing lewat..." kata Sai.

"Plati-chan my lovely duck," Orochimaru meluk-meluk Plati-chan yang adalah platipus.

TBC

Terima kasih sudah menunggu!

RnR please. Maaf kalo kurang lucu...


	12. Kakashi Masuk Surga?

Chap 12

Back to Yaoi/shonen-ai? Maybe tapi cuma dikit palingan. Humor/sedikit horror. Cerita tidak nyambung dengan chap sebelumnya... kayaknya sih. Terima kasih sudah menunggu!

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Kakashi Masuk Surga!

_Sekilas Info_

Yamato sebagai pembawa acara. (cara baca seperti yang di sekilas info yang di chap sebelumnya. Tanda '' berati Yamato yang beribicara dari studio.)

'Selamat jaya permisa sekalian,' kata Yamato membuka acara sambil terseyum.

"Pembaca!" kata editor.

'Iya cerewet! Kembali lagi kita di Sekilas Info! Kali ini kita telah mendapat informasi dari pihak surga yang jujur kami curi-curi syuting di sana. Baiklah ini beritanya... Akhirnya pesan dari Aburame Shino yang bertuliskan 'Sensei jangan telat masuk surga' telah sampai juga di telinga malaikat-malaikat di surga. Dan mereka merasa tersinggung sekali dengan pesan itu. Sebenarnya sih sudah lama. Dan sudah lama juga para malaikat muter-muter di surga cuma mau nyari Hatake Kakashi. Dan mereka baru tahu setelah bertanya pada penjaga pintu surga, Petrus. Dan terlibatlah percakapan antara Petrus dan dua malaikat yang akan di rekam oleh Itachi nan baik di sana. Itachi!'

Berahli ke Itachi di surga.

"Baiklah... terima kasih atas perhatian permisa... pembaca sekalian. Pertama saya akan menyamar menjadi burung merpati dulu. Karena di sini banyak burung merpati," Itachi lalu merubah dirinya menjadi seekor burung hitam budukan dan pergi ke dalam surga mengikuti roh yang lagi di absen dan tiba-tiba saja ia di hadang oleh Petrus.

"Maaf burung kecil. Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Petrus. "Nama kamu ada di daftar orang mati di sini tidak ya?" tanya Petrus.

"Saya burung dari neraka. Lagi kebelet pipis cuma di sana gak ada air," jawab Itachi dalam bahasa manusia. Bukan burung.

"Ooo ya udah silahkan masuk," kata Petrus. Berhasilah Itachi masuk pintu surga. Lalu datanglah seorang roh yang juga sudah mengantri dengan banyak percing di tubuhnya. Kelihatan banget orang banyak dosa. Petrus menghadangnya masuk. "Apakah alasanmu bisa sampai di surga?" tanya Petrus lembut.

"Di toilet rumah saya, di bumi. Airnya lagi mati karena mati lampu. Maka itu saya ke sini untuk numpang ke toilet. Kebelet pipis," jawab dia yang bernama Pain.

"Oh... saya dengar di neraka baru di pasangi air mancur," kata Petrus. Ternyata Itachi merekam pembicaraan mereka dan terkikik geli melihat itu. Lalu di lanjutkannya pencarian berita di surga. Dan ditemukanlah 2 malaikat yang tengah sibuk berkeliling. Lalu Itachi yang penasaran ikut berkeliling bersama malaikat itu dan kembali lagi ke pintu surga.

'Itachi! Jangan gubrak!'

"Oke bos! Nah sepertinya mereka sedang bercakap-cakap. Kita akan mendekat untuk mengetahui percakapan mereka," Itachipun mendekat dan inilah percakapan antara mereka dan si... Petrus."

"Petrus... kami ingin bertanya apakah ada roh yang bernama Hatake Kakashi sudah melewati pintu surga. Kamu tahu tidak semua malaikat lagi sibuk mencari dia karena ada pesan yang sangat meneror kami," kata Malaikat 1.

"Wah! Tunggu dulu ya. Saya periksa catatan saya dulu," Petrus memeriksa catatan roh yang masuk surga dengan seksama. Dan dengan sabar Malaikat 1 dan Malaikat 2 menunggu. "Memangnya Hatake Kakashi itu bersifat seperti apa sih sampai menggemparkan seluruh surga?" tanya Petrus sambil terus membaca dengan teliti buku-buku catatannya.

"Bukan karena sifat. Hanya saja seorang yang mengenal dia mengirim surat yang bertuliskan 'jangan telat masuk surga' ini sangat mengesalkan. Pasalnya gak ada doa seperti ini bro," kata Malaikat 2.

"Loh! Memangnya biasanya surat untuk orang meninggal apa?" tanya Petrus penasaran.

"Biasanya begini. Semoga arwahnya tenang; Semoga di sana bahagia; Dan banyak lagi. Dan ketika kami menerima pesan untuk Hatake Kakashi isinya ada-ada saja. Hatake Kakashi berkerja sebagai guru dan murid-muridnya mengirimkan surat penyesalan dan yang paling menusuk di hati adalah surat dari Aburame Shino. Selama ini reputasi kami tidak pernah ada roh yang terlambat masuk surga! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!," kata Malaikat 1 frustasi.

"Tenanglah bro, semuanya pasti beres. Lagian kita ini kekurangan malaikat pencabut nyawa bro," kata Malaikat 2.

"Oh iya... BLEACH dapat episode baru kali makanya jadi gak bisa mengantar roh lagi," kata Malaikat 1. "Tapi kenapa kamu bicara diakhiri dengan kata 'bro'?"

"Aku ini Orang Negro. Biar keren pakai 'bro' bro," kata Malaikat 2.

"Oooo... aku Wong Jowo dari Surabaya. Kon Wong Negro toh. Aku'la baru tahu. Tapi kon ko dudu hitam. Wong Negro'la biasa'ne item toh," kata Malaikta 1 medok.

"Gak tahu bro. Saat tiba di sini aku jadi putih. Kebanyakan pakai bengkoang kali ya."

"Mungkin..."

Akhirnya sambil menunggu Petrus yang sibuk berkutat dengan catatan-catatannya, kedua malaikat itu bercakap-cakap dan terkadang Petrus ikut nemplok ngomong juga. Tapi segera sadar dan kembali ke catatannya yang entah buku atau gulungan, perkamen, bahkan batu dari zaman purba. Silahkan bagi yang mau melihat artefak purba yang sebenarnya datanglah ke surga. (Author sih gak mau... belum saatnya).

2 hari kemudian...

"Maaf nih! Dak ada jeneng'e Hatake Kakashi bro," kata Petrus ketularan.

"Oh tidak apa-apa bro. Kita akan turun ke bumi dan mencari si Hatake Kakashi itu. Sayangnya kami tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang," kata Malaikat 2.

"Wes! Dak popo. Kita suruh saja si Gabriel-dono untuk mengirim surat ke dia. Dengan begitu kita bisa tahu di mana Kakashi itu," kata Malaikat 1 tiba-tiba jadi bahasa Indonesia campur jepang.

"Memang, kamu siapanya Gabriel-dono bro?" tanya Malaikat 2.

"Bukan siapa-siapanya," jawab Malaikat 1 polos, jujur dan singkat yang membuat Malaikat 2 dan Petrus gubrak di tempat. Itachi yang melihat itu langsung buru-buru pergi dari surga dan bertransformasi dari merpati hitam ke wujud manusia lagi.

"Ternyata mereka akan mengirimkan surat kepada Kakashi. Sekian dari saya terima kasih," kata Itachi lalu layar mati di Studio. Dan tampaklah Yamato lagi duduk bertompang dagu karena harus menunggu sampai 2 hari untuk menyelesaikan sekilas info kali ini. Bahkan sampai tidur di studio dan ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasib di sekolah.

_Di Konoha High School_

"Yo semuanya party!" teriak Sai sambil joget dandut sama Orochimaru membuat 1 ruangan ancur lebur oleh mereka seperti habis dilanda Tsunami.

_Di studio_

'Terima kasih sudah menyasikan... membaca sekilas info kali ini. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu surat untuk Hatake Kakashi saja...' Yamato tumban di tempat karena kelelahan lalu datanglah orang berbaju putih yang terang membangunkan Yamato. 'Hah?'

"Kamu kenal Hatake Kakashi?" katanya.

'Iya.'

"Ini ada surat. Terima kasih," Lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Yamato segera membuka surat itu dan melihat isi kertas putih yang hanya ada beberapa kata di dalamnya. Semuanya yang ketiduran, editor, sutradara, cameramen langsung bangun dan sedia online. Lalu pria berahaya itu datang lagi "Oh ya kelupaan. Itu surat pembuka dan lupa di tulis. Ini surat sebenarnya," lalu pergi lagi,

'Baiklah kami akan membacakan surat ini. Kepada Hatake Kakashi kami mengerti penderitaan anda di dunia akan segera berkahir karena anda akan kami kirimkan 2 malaikat dari surga dan malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk anda. Tertanda Malaikat Gabriel. N/B anda harus membayar uang untuk pengiriman surat ini ke rekenin g bank saya. Malaikat Gabriel... Saya harus kembali! Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.'

_End Sekilas Info_

Dus dus dus dus dus... Kardus... (suara musik disco)

"Ayo Ro disco lagi!" kata Sai keasikan dugem. Pakai kacamata item dan pakaian anak 4L4Y. Si Orochimaru udah seneng-seneng saja sambil geleng-geleng kepala lalu nari salsa. Yang terakhir nari balet sambil jingkrak-jingkrak terus lompat, terus muter, terus nabrak tembok. Sai ketawa melihat Orochimaru kayak gitu.

"Ya ampun... nih tembok keras banget ya kayak tembok saja," kata Orochimaru memegang kepalanya yang benjol dan kesakitan itu. "Haduuh... kepalaku harus operasi gak ya. Bisa gila nih aku kalau gak operasi."

"Hah! Orochimaru! Nyadar donk! Kamu memang sudah tidak waras ketika kamu sudah mati tahu!" kata Sai membetulkan. "Kalau mau operasi kayak aku donk. Lihat nih dulunya muka saya putih semua sekarang sudah ada alis otomatis bisa naik turun sendiri. Dan bisa mengeluarkan bau seperti bulu ketek. Nambal sendiri nih Ro," kata Sai menunjukan alisnya yang mengkilap. Memang aslinya itu bulu ketek kok.

"Alah! Segitu aja kamu bangga! Nih aku sudah mengoperasi dan mengganti bagian tubuhku yang ini dan pasti tidak sepertimu yang berpikiran picik!" kata Orochimaru.

"Emang, kamu operasi apa?" tanya Sai. Orochimaru membuka jubahnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan celananya.

"Kalau aku operasi dan ganti *biip... Biar bisa *bip... Ukurannya XXL terus *bip *bip *bip. Kalo gedekan enak *bip *bip *bip," kata Orochimaru sambil seyam seyum gaje membuat Sai mau gubrak di tempat melihat *bip-nya orochimaru. "Hehehehe," tawa gaje Orochimaru. "Gi mana Sai?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Amsyong..." jawab Sai.

(cat∶ di mulai dari yang Orochimaru berbicara itu di ambil dari komik di majalah Game Station. Karena menurut author lucu gak ada salahnya menyebar luaskan. Walau ada yang di tambahkan untuk mencocokan fic ini.)

Sementara itu di Pihak wanita...

"Bed Party Time!" Teriak Kurenai dan Tayuya bersenang senang sambil melempar lemparkan bantal spesial yang sudah di beli lewat ghostkil call. Spesial bantal ranjang untuk peti mati. Sayangnya tidak di jual lagi karena di nilai merepokan. Karena yang di jual peti mati berbentuk kucing, anjing, dan ada yang ukurannya tikus. Gak muat untuk manusia.

"Saatnya Perang Bantal!" Teriak Tayuya dan mulailah Tayuya, Kurenai, dan Hinata main pukul-pukulan dengan bantal. Tentu saja tidak sakit sebelum akhirnya kurenai berteriak kesakitan. Semuanya berhenti sejenak dan melihat kearah Kurenai. "Kenapa!" Tayuya mulai sedikit panik.

"Hinata! Kamu mukul aku pakai apa?" tanya Kurenai memegang kepalanya.

"Pakai bantal..." kata Hinata pelan. "Bantal guling sama ini..." tunjuk Hinata ke sebuah benda putih dan dingin tapi agak berat. Kurenai yang melihat itu langsung mau pingsan setelah melihatnya tapi Tayuya sebaliknya malah ia ambil dan memakannya secara langsung.

"Enak nih! Lobak terbaik yang pernah ada," kata Tayuya. Hinata jadi panik dan ia berlari ke luar ruangan mereka untuk mengambil air. Tapi saat membuka pintu, Hinata melihat Orochimaru di depan pintu lagi mengibas-ngibaskan jubahnya. Hinata kembali menutup pintu lagi dengan pelan.

"Er... mau tidur saja mungkin," kata Hinata pucat dan tidak bisa berkata gagap.

_Di pihak Kakashi_

Kakashi bernyanyi lyric ciptaannya...

_**Kimi o mamoru... Sono tame nara...**_ (dan seterusnya karena author lupa)

_**Yami ni saihate te nake. Yakusoku no basho hi keshite darede wa shinai darou.**_

Berlanjut ke...

Terlalu sadis caramu... _Melupakan aku _(ciptaan author)

Kakashi berhenti bernyanyi dan menatap ruangan kelas kosong itu. Sekarang ini ia sedang sendirian. Sepi sekali. Kakashi menghela napas sejenak menghirup debu yang bertebrangan karena hantu tidak butuh oksigen.

"Yama-chan. Kau dimana?" gumam Kakashi sendirian lalu menoleh ke samping karena ia pikir ada orang.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Yama-chan!" teriak Yamato dengan wajah horornya. Kakashi tidak terkejut atau takut karena sudah terbiasa juga. "Oh ya dan Kakashi aku mau berbicara denganmu dan ini sangatlah penting," Yamato mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Ooo darling..."

"Jangan panggil aku darling! Baiklah... ini pembicaraan tentang hubungan kita..."

"HAH!"

TBC

Ya... masa akhirannya jadi serius. Gak suka. Kurang lucu lagi karena author lagi bad mood tapi memaksakan diri untuk menulis fic humot ini.

Dan lyric lagu yang di pertebal itu dari lagu Kokoro yo saihate no hyougen ni dan yang menyanyikan adalah Inoue Kazuhiko yang adalah pengisi suara Kakashi! Kyaa! Seiyuu kesukaan author! Suaranya manteb lagi. Lihat aja di youtube. Search Inou Kazuhiko bagi yang belum tahu. Dan juga author agak sedikit lupa siapa penjaga pintu surga yang sebenarnya (dalam katolik) jadi mohon maaf bila salah. (Author nambah dosa)

RnR please.


	13. Kakashi Masuk Surga? 2

Chap 13

Last chap! 13 adalah angka sial. Hahaha. Maafnya bila ini harus chapter terakhir. Sedikit shonen ai sepertinya. Humor and little horor tapi sepertinya tidak ada horor sama sekali di sini.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Kakashi Masuk Surga! 2

"Jangan panggil aku darling! Baiklah... ini pembicaraan tentang hubungan kita..." kata Yamato menatap Kakashi dalam.

"HAH!" teriak Kakashi terkejut dengan mata berbinar-binar dan terseyum lebar di balik maskernya itu. 'Akhirnya! Penantianku! Di balas juga! Biarpun aneh tapi...' Inner Kakashi sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yamato yang melihat ekspresi Kakashi jadi merinding dan bingung.

"Yang dimaksud hubungan kita adalah... pertemanan kita aku, Orochimaru, Tayuya, Hinata, dan Kurenai dan kau sebagai salah satu dari 7 keanehan jadi... jangan GR dulu ya..." kata Yamato lagi. Kata-kata itu sangat keras memukul hati Kakashi bahkan sampai ke tulang rusuk hingga otaknya. Kakashi yang tadinya senang jadi terpuruk suram. 'Tidak usah ku pedulikan juga tidak apa-apa...' batin Yamato. "Aku akan memanggil yang lain. Kau tunggu di sini saja," Yamato kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan.

_Di ruangan wanita_

"Are you ready for sleep!" teriak Tayuya ala rokers.

"YEAH!" teriak Hinata dan Kurenai semangat ala masa di semanggi. Kemudian Yamato masuk secara tiba-tiba membuat Tayuya yang di atas meja terjatuh ke bawah dan Kurenai serta Hinata menatap Yamato sambil berpura-pura manis dan tidak terjadi apa-apa walau ruangan amburadul itu tidak memihak kepada mereka.

"Kalian berdua ke ruanganku di sebelah. Sekarang!" kata Yamato lalu pergi dari sana.

"Huaa!" teriak semuanya menangis sambil berpelukan ala teletubies.

"Semoga Yamato-san tidak memotong gajiku!" kata Kurenai.

"Se-semoga... Ya-ya-mato-san ti... dak me... ngu-tang pa-daku la-la-lagi...!" kata Hinata.

"Bunga depositoku di naikan!" teriak Tayuya melihat selembar kertas itu sambil terharu. Lalu Kakuzu mencolek pundak Tayuya. Otomatis Tayuya menoleh dan melihat tangan Kakuzu sudah ala pengemis minta-minta.

"Bayar uang lembur karena berisik semalam... 150.000.000 yen," kata Kakuzu dan pas seperti yang tertulis di kertas itu. Dengan berat hati sambil menangis di serahkan juga lembaran itu pada Kakuzu. 'Masuk kantong!' batin Kakuzu seneng. 'Iyes!'

_Di ruang duo gak waras_

"Yo.. yo... cket cket.. ceket ceket... bruuuuttt" suara Sai berusaha seperti _big box_ dengan akhiran suara kentut mulut. Sementara Oro sudah muter-muter di lantai karena ingin mempraktekan gaya-gaya _break dance_. Yang di maksud muter-muter adalah seperti anjing mengejar ekornya. Sayangnya ini di ganti menjadi ular mengejar pantat. Lalu pintu di buka oleh Yamato dan melihat semuanya serba... pesawat jatuh dari langit.

"Woi!" Yamato berteriak tapi tidak ada yang mendengar. Kesal, Yamato melihat _mig_ yang menyala. Diambilnya _mig _itu dan Yamato menarik napas dalam-dalam. "SAI DAN OROCHIMARU KE RUANGANKU SEKARANG!"

_Nginggg _(suara speaker)

Sai dan Orochimaru diam di tempat karena mendengarkan suara besar dan megah keluar dari mulut Yamato. Yamato setelah selesai berbicara seperti itu lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Di depan pintu Yamato mengambil ancang-ancang lalu dengan tenaga 100.000 watt di bantingnya pintu itu sampai roboh membuat yang di dalam jantungan.

"Nasi goreng eh nasi goreng," ucap Sai lata karena kaget.

"Mau nasi goreng?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Gak... cuma tadi renkarnasi dari Pak Kumis penjual sate itu. Sekarang jadi Pak Botak penjual nasi goreng ala kuburan," jawab Sai. Orochimaru hanya ngangguk mengerti saja. "Cuma tadi dia bilang untuk Orochimaru segera membayar hutang satenya itu loh..." kata Sai lagi membuat Orochimaru shok sesaat. "Masing ingat gak di chap 3?"

"Sai... kita mau ke ruang Yamato-san dulu deh..." kata Orochimaru mau kabur dari suasana tidak etis ini.

_Di ruangan Yamato_

Semua sudah duduk dengan rapi di tempat masing-masing sambil gemeteran dan gugup bukan main. Mereka telah melanggar janji sesama mahluk untuk tidak membuat pesta sembarangan di sekolah. Kecuali Kakashi yang terpesona dengan keagungan dari seorang Yamato dan sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi. Yamato berdiri di depan mereka sambil melihat ke sekeliling memastikan semuanya hadir.

"Baiklah... _Meeting _sesama hantu pada tanggal 30 juni 2011 segera di mulai. Orochimaru segera maju untuk memberi pesan-pesan terakhir sebelum aku mencekik dia sebagai tanda pembukaan _meeting_ ini," kata Yamato ala upacara bendera. Orochimaru maju dengan gagah ke atas panggung. "Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Yamato. Orochimaru baru membuka mulut tapi keburu di cekek Yamato plus di lempar ke tempat duduk. "Dengan ini _meeting _di buka," Lalu Yamato mengambil tape rekaman dan menyalakan suara lolongan anjing di malam hari.

_Ahuuuungggg_

"Menyanyikan lagu nasional hantu," kata Tayuya. Semuanya bernyanyi.

_Satu, satu... ada hantu peot_

_Dua, dua... juga ada ular_

_Tiga, tiga... hantunya keren_

_Satu dua tiga aku yang ketiga..._

"Kita masuk ke inti dari _meeting_ kita ini. Jadi aku telah menerima pemberitahuan selama aku pergi 2 hari yang lalu..." kata Yamato. Para hantu di sana kecuali Kakashi yang memang tidak salah apa-apa gemetaran sambil ketakutan sementara Yamato meneruskan amanatnya. "Dan pemberitahuan itu akan melibatkan kalian semua yang aku percayai sejak dulu." Semuanya mulai kalang kabut mendengarnya.

"Mati kita..." ucap Tayuya pelan.

"Sai! Ada ide gak?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Huhu..." Hinata mulai nangis.

"Kita minta ampun aja ya..." kata Sai.

"Ya udah... yuk!" kata Kurenai ragu tapi ya apa boleh buat. Saat Yamato mau melanjutkan perkataannya, kelima hantuu itu berdiri membuat Yamato berhenti mendadak dan menatap mereka yang berdiri seperti siswa SD kebelet pipis saat upacara bendera berlangsung.

"HUAAA! YAMATO-SAN! KAMI MINTA AMPUN!" kata semuanya sedikit teriak, sangat banyak mengeluarkan air mata dan memeluk kaki Yamato dengan erat membuat Yamato kebingungan dengan kejadian ini mereka terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuat Yamato jadi keki sendiri dan bingung tentunya. "HUAAAA!" teriak semuanya sambil menangis sedih. Dan membuat Kakashi panas.

"Kalian..." geram Kakashi menghentikan mereka sejenak dan menghadap Kakashi dengan penuh rasa takut. Aura mencekam mulai keluar dari tubuh Kakashi. Dengan sekejab, mereka lari ke sana kemari di kejar oleh Kakashi seperti... silangkan bayangkan sendiri seperti apa tapi yang pasti menakutkan. Yamato tinggal di dalam ruangan dengan diam kemudian duduk di lantai kelas itu.

"Kalau begini... lebih baik aku menginap di kuburan saja..." kata Yamato pelan di dalam ruangan sepi itu.

Sementara itu... sang 2 malaikat...

"Kok dari tadi yang namanya Kakashi gak ketemu-ketemu ya..." kata malaikat 1.

"Gak tahu bro. Tapi kita bener kok mengikuti instruksi dari Gabriel-dono. Setelah turun dari surga kita ke kiri! Terus aja jalan. Katanya sih Kakashi ini ada di jepang bro!" sahut malaikat 2.

"Iya sih... tapi Gabriel-dono gak kasih tahu di mana kita harus turun. Lagi pula menurutku itu Jepang gak ada Gurun Sahara-nya deh..." kata malaikat 1 membersihkan baju putihnya dari pasir-pasir. Mereka sudah berjalan di Gurun Sahara selama beberapa jam tapi jejak mereka sudah bisa mencapai panjang dari Mall Citraland sampai loby Hotel Ciputra.

"Sudahlah bro... jangan mengeluh. Aku tahu kau capek dan haus tapi kita ini adalah seorang malaikat. Kita ini haru sabar bro," sahut malaikat 2.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi yang ku khawatirkan bukan masalah capek dan haus. Karena kita ini sudah mati. Gak butuh minuman juga gak apa-apa. Tapi masalahnya adalah... aku ini lupa pake _sunblok_. Bagaimana jika kulitku hitam seperti kau yang dulu," Malaikat 1 masih saja khawatir.

"Itu artinya... aku telah berenkarnasi bro..."

_Kembali ke Yamato dkk..._

"Sudah selesai main kejar-kejarannya?" tanya Yamato melihat mereka sudah duduk di kursi sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan di kejar oleh Kakashi. Untunglah Kakashi menyerah dan memilih kembali duluan. "Kalau sudah kita..."

"WAH! Ada kucing!" teriak Tayuya seketika membuat semuanya menoleh kecuali Yamato. "Kejar!" Kucing hitam itu terkejut ketika Kurenai dan teman-teman satu grup orang aneh menerjang kucing itu. Otomatis kucing hitam nan imut itu lari di kejar oleh mereka mengelilingi kelas. Ketika berada di depan Yamato lagi, Yamato segera menarik kucing itu ke pangkuannya. Yang terakhir melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yamato lagi dengan nada yang berbeda. Semuanya segera duduk di tempat masing-masing dengan manis. Yamato menatap mereka terutama menatap Sai. Sai yang menyadari jadi malu dan Kakashi bisa pingsan di tempat karena shok. "Sai..." panggil Yamato.

"Iya~" Sai menjawab dengan manisnya.

"Kau tadi menginjak kotoran kucing ya..." kata Yamato lagi. Semua yang ada di dekat Sai menyingkir. Sai memeriksa sepatunya dan benar saja ada gumbalan coklat gepeng di alasnya. "Bersihkannya nanti saja! Aku membuka pertemuan ini untuk memberi tahukan bahwa Kakashi mendapat surat dari surga. Ya... setidaknya... dia akan di jemput dalam waktu beberapa hari ini."

"Untunglah... kami pikir kau akan memarahi kami karena membuat pesta semalam suntuk. Hahahaha ternyata cuma begini," kata Orochimaru kelepasan. Yamato yang mendengarnya cengok di tempat. Kurenai, Hinata, Tayuya, Sai sudah ketakutan.

"Ah.. untuk itu akanku berikan nanti saja. Jadi untuk itu..." Lagi-lagi perkataan Yamato terputus oleh kata-kata yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka semua.

"PARTY! Pesta perpisahan Kakashi!" teriak semuanya menyeret Kakashi untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat di luar Kakashi masih menoleh ke dalam untuk melihat apakan tanamannya sehat atau tidak. Sementara Yamato menangis sendirian di sana. Yamato turun dari meja itu dan melihat ke bawah tempat kucing itu di buang.

"Aku lupa... itu kucingku..." ucap Yamato sedih.

_Kembali ke duo malaikat_

"Bro... kita sudah sampai belum ya?" tanya malaikat 2.

"Kayaknya belum deh... Jepang belum ada patung _spinx_-nya," jawab malaikat 1

"Oh... berati Jepang setidaknya memiliki patung _Liberty _bro."

"Itu A.S."

"Ya... kita ke sana'kan bro?" Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh malaikat 2 mampu membuat malaikat 1 sweetdrop di tempatnya sekarang ini.

_Party time_

Untuk kesekian kalinya... party dan kali ini Orochimaru berserta Sai menari ala rusia. Tayuya dengan semangat menyoraki mereka. Kurenai bermain mukul pinata dan Hinata bermain ketepatan dengan melempar peluru (olah raga) ke tembok. Sementara Kakashi hanya diam saja melihat aksi mereka yang... di luar akal sehat itu. Lebih tepatnya... cukup aneh.

"Hinata kau kuat juga ya..." kata Kakashi. Hinata terdiam sejenak menatap Kakashi.

"Mau coba terima?" tanya Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang. Kakashi yang melihat itu segera bangun dari tempat duduknya ketika Hinata melempar peluru itu dan membuat kursi yang di duduki oleh Kakashi hancur lebur.

"Mantap!" ucap Kakashi terkesan. Untunglah dia bukan kursi itu. Dan juga bila dinilai dari ketepatan peluru itu melayang bisa dibilang jika Kakashi masih duduk di sana, peluru itu akan tepat mengenai *biiip. Pasti sakit sekali. Ada yang mau coba? Khusunya pria?

Lalu pintu di buka dengan lembut membuat semuanya berhenti. Secercah cahaya masuk ke dalam sana. Mereka menatap pada siapa yang datang itu. Sungguh menakjubkan dan agung dengan cahaya itu.

"Mas... lampunya sudah cukup," katanya lalu lampunya di matikan. Nampaklah sepertinya pria tapi pakai baju putih panjang. "Saya malaikat yang diutus untuk menjemput Hatake Kakashi untuk pergi ke kehidupan yang kekal," katanya membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Ada yang mau request lagu?" tanya Oro di meja DJ. Ralat... semuanya kecuali Orochimaru yang memakai earphone jadi tidak bisa dengar apa-apa lalu mulai joget-joget sendiri. Yang lain masih bingung dengan sosok di depannya mengabaikan Orochimaru.

"Apa! Sekarang... tapi..." bantah Kurenai.

"Sabar dulu! Sampai setidaknya aku mengerjai dia..." kata Sai. Semua mata tertuju padanya saat ini. "Aaa... Aku akan memberi tahu Yamato-san dulu," Sai langsug berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang! Kenapa gak dari tadi?" tanya Tayuya.

"Maksudmu apa!" tanya Kakashi menatap Tayuya.

"Aku mau... mengubur kucingnya Yamato-san dulu!" Tayuya segera berlari keluar ruangan. "Oh ya... kalau kau masuk surga salam buat orang-orang sana ya!" Dan Tayuya beneran pergi. Tinggal Kurenai, Hinata dan Orochimaru yang masih mendisko ria dan cukup menarik perhatian dari sang malaikat.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?" tanya malaikat.

"Ini sih bukan apa-apa..." jawab Kurenai. Lalu Orochimaru berahli ke gaya rokers lagi main gitar dan mengibar-ngibaskan rambut rebondingnya itu. "Itu baru pertunjukan... Tapi... bila Kakashi pergi lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Kurenai dengan penuh harap.

"Kalian tidak bisa pergi karena Yamato sudah menandatangani bahwa semua hantu di sekolah ini tidak boleh ada yang masuk surga sebelum mereka bisa menakut-nakuti dan bersikap normal selayaknya hantu... Bukan seperti yang di sana itu. Tapi Kakashi tidak termasuk daftar jadinya... karena itu..." Sang malaikat mengulurkan tangannya. Kakashi dengan pasrah maju mendekat karena memang sudah saatnya dia untuk pergi.

"Kakashi! Jangan lebih jauh!" teriak Hinata. Kakashi menoleh ke belakang tapi ia tetap berjalan.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku..."

_Byek_

"Di-di sana ada kotoran kucing bekas Sai!" kata Hinata lagi. "Sudah keinjak ya?" tanya Hinata lagi. Kakashi jadi sedikit kesal. Dan pas saja Orochimaru memutarkan musik lembut yang judulnya Sakura dari Ikimono Gakari versi Orochimaru sendiri. Sudah begitu suaranya sangat ancur.

_Di tempat Sai dan Yamato_

"Yamato-san..." panggil Sai memasuki ruangan yang... di gunakan untuk berlari-lari. Yamato sedang tidur-tiduran sambil menghadap tv yang baru di pasangnya. Yamato tidak menjawab. Sai mendekati Yamato dan mengoncangkan tubuhnya.

"WAAA!" teriak Yamato yang kaget.

"WAAAA!" teriak Sai yang kaget karena Yamato. "WAAA!" teriak Sai lagi. Yamato menatap Sai bingung. "Kau tak ingin berteriak lagi. Teriak donk biar lucu!" kata Sai.

"Kau sedang apa di sini..." kata Yamato.

"Dia sudah mau pergi... tak mau mengucapkan perpisahan?" tanya Sai. Yamato terdiam. "Mau aku wakilkan?" tanya Sai. "Biaya perwakilan 100.000 yen! Deal!" Sai langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

"Aku harus menyediakan lowongan lagi..." ucap Yamato. "Padahal biaya iklannya mahal sekali..." Yamato tambah sedih.

_Di pihak Kakashi_

"Kita memang naik apa ke surga?" tanya Kakashi. Malaikat itu menunjuk benda di kirinya. Sebuah helikopter putih dengan gambar ombak, ada mataharinya, dan ladang bunga. "Seperti habis di gambar oleh anak TK."

"Ya... begitulah... ayo naik! Nanti bensinnya habis!" kata malaikat itu.

"Pake bensin lagi!" Kakashi tambah tidak percaya lalu naik. Dan helikopter itu lepas landas. Kakashi sejenak melihat teman-teman barunya itu melambaikan tangannya kepadanya. Kakashi membalas melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa Kakashi! Kirim surat ya dari surga! Sekalian kirimin ikan, kucing, anjing, burung goreng pake TIKI ya!" kata Orochimaru melambaikan tangannya.

"Jika ada..." jawab Kakashi pelan. Kemudian Kakashi melihat Yamato berdiri di atap sekolah. Tidak melambaikan tangan tapi hanya menatap. Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi dan akhirnya pergi.

_WHOOOS (_Suara helikopter)

SHUUUUFFF (Suara Orochimaru meniru helikopter)

"Ya... dia pergi! Cepet amat ya..." gumam Kurenai.

"Masuk yuk! Ada party lagi nih!" kata Tayuya. Semuanya bersorak sorai dan kembali menjalankan party kecuali Yamato. Yamato duduk termenung di ruangannya memikirkan brosur yang harus ia sebar luaskan itu.

"Kakashi... Lain kali aku harus mengambil pemain cadangan untuk tim ini... Lagian cepat sekali dia perginya..." gumam Yamato pelan. Lalu pintu di buka dengan keras membuat Yamato terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Ada sekelebat cahaya di sana.

"Mbak cukup penyinarannya..." kata Kakashi dan lampu di matikan lagi. "Darling!" panggil Kakashi ke arah Yamato dengan terseyum lembut membuat Yamato hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bagaimana bisa ke sini?" tanya Yamato.

"Tentu saja terjun payung dengan menggunakan parasut. Aku ke sini karena... aku masih ingin menakut-nakuti dan aku belum bayar hutang ke Kakuzu," Yamato melihat para hantu dkk datang menemui mereka dan menyergap Kakashi, menimpanya dan mengapa-apakan dia.

"Kakashi! Kau kembali! Ayo kita kerjai kau sebagai anak baru lagi!" kata Kurenai lalu bersama-sama menyeret Kakashi keluar dari ruangan. Yamato diam di tempat dan menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan uang dari dalam sakunya dan memberikan kepada orang di sebelahnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia akan kembali!" kata Kakuzu.

"Cih!" umpat Yamato kesal karena kalah taruhan dengan Kakuzu.

"Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik... kau tak perlu menyebarkan brosur, tak perlu terlibat dalam orang-orang itu..."

"Mendapat suatu hiburan!" ucap Yamato melihat Kakashi di perbudak masal oleh mereka dan itu sangat menyenangkan. "7 tetap 7..." gumam Yamato melihat Kakashi mau di lempar lewat jendela. Dalalm sekejab Yamato berusaha menghentikannya tapi terbalik... jadinya Orochimaru yang terlempar keluar jendela.

"Bodo amat kalau dia..." ucap Yamato.

**END**

**Omake**

"Bro... kita belum sampai juga?" tanya malaikat 2.

"Kayaknya belom..." jawab malaikat 1

"Trus kita di mana bro?" tanya malaikat 2 lagi.

"Yang pasti bukan di Jepang. Di Jepang gak ada Tokyo Towernya..." kata malaikat 1 melewati Tokyo Tower.

"Aku bingung deh... memangnya kau pernah ke Jepang?"

"Belom."

**End Omake**

Kyaaa! Last Chapnya jadi begini? Ah aku sudah bingung harus bagaimana. Masih persiapan untuk fic yang lain. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview. Maaf bila ada kesalahan yang author buat. Untung kekurangan fic ini mohon di maafkan.

RNR Please for the last.


End file.
